


Warm Blood

by thats_my_bulma



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Space, Canon-Typical Violence, Casual Sex, Dominant Vegeta, Eventual Romance, Explicit Language, F/M, Kind of like a Reign AU, Minor Purring, Minor Tail Play, NSFW, Smut, Vegeta is King, as well as the metals etc., bc I'm using the language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-04-21 21:36:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14293956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thats_my_bulma/pseuds/thats_my_bulma
Summary: Vegeta was simply trying to find a short respite from his duties as king, somewhere far away from civilization where he could hunt and train without the mention of trade agreements, meetings with alien royalty or the state of the planets economy.In fact, he didn’t want to mumble a single word to another living being on his week of freedom- but that plan was ruined when an alien woman justhadto come along with her words and her charm and her body...Little did Vegeta know, the chance encounter with Bulma would change his life forever... and all because she had pulled his damned tail.





	1. An interruption

Hunt, kill, train, sleep. 

Respite. 

_Repeat._

Fuck the lavish getaways of alien monarchs, and to all the hells with being pampered and tended to like some spoiled child. Vegeta craved a much different sort of interlude, and he found it under the red sun of GR-198, on the outskirts of the Valaé galaxy.

The Saiyan king had jumped on the first ship in his bay, turned off the tracking device and quickly scanned for suitable, uninhabited planets before setting the autopilot- ending up a day later on a mudball with foliage the color of blood and fire, endless bogs, and seas as black as onyx. There were closer planets, sure, but he hadn’t wanted the stress of taking out an entire sentient species just to get a damn break (although _that_ was cathartic in its own way). He had simply wanted peace and quiet in his short leave of absence, nothing more.

 _Peace_. A real abstract fucking concept to him since he had become king seven years prior. Seven years of learning the ins-and-outs of ruling not just a kingdom, but an entire species- all after a life of servitude to his captor, Frieza. It wasn’t an easy transition, being thrust into an unfamiliar world he was meant to rule and having absolutely no concept of exactly _how_ to be that ruler.

Vegeta had been disconnected from the Saiyans, as well as his royal birthright for fourteen years, and despite his frequent expressions of rebellion ( _always behind Frieza’s back, of course),_ he had ultimately been a pathetic bootlicker whether he liked it or not. Everyone in the emperor’s army had to kiss his scaly ass and smile while doing it. It was the only way to survive within the ranks of the emperor. 

But that was the past, and now the lizard motherfucker was _gone_. Vegeta’s father had died in the coup to overthrow the tyrant, but the prince had finished the former king’s job when he killed Frieza, and in the process became something truly amazing- a golden ascension that made him a god in the eyes of his people. 

After he had the ceremonial maleatite ring set into his tail ( _signifying his reign_ ), the Saiyan had struggled with his position- but he slowly ended up becoming a respectable king to his people, albeit a stressed and sometimes awkward one. He was a firm ruler but heeded his advisors, playing fair with friend and foe- gathering support of armies all around the Valaé galaxy and even beyond. He was the superpower, and in the end, no one ever wanted to fuck with him. From doormat to king- the tides, how they had changed…

-

 _He did it again._ Damn it all.

Vegeta laid out on a dark tree limb, his arms behind his head and his tail swaying over the edge. He had the unfortunate habit of continuously dredging up his past and questioning his present, going against his own resolution of forgetting the fucking planet and all of his responsibilities for one week. All of that shit needed to be thrown to the backburner, he could worry about it when he returned to Vegetasei. 

The Saiyan king growled low in his throat as he shifted in the ruddy wash of pale sunlight filtering through the canopy above, and he took a deep breath of the stiflingly humid air. The light flickered brilliantly through the leaves and the swaying of the branches above helped lull him into a clear state of mind. Vegeta let go of the bitterness, the stress and anger which plagued him so often, and he meditated- breathing slowly, letting his body relax, closing his eyes, focusing on a blank page and fell into darkness…

-

Bulma stared down at the boggy mire as she trudged on toward her ship, another day finished, another quadrant scanned, and now it was time to eat. She wasn’t particularly excited about her food choices- frozen chicken, frozen sweet potatoes, frozen corn- frozen _everything_ \- for months. At least it wasn’t all canned or freeze dried, but still, a nice salad, an apple or even a fresh steak would be just divine.

But, she couldn't complain too much. She did have beer and liquor, and she made sure the damn space Winnebago was well stocked for this particular trip. It was, by far, the most boring outing yet. 

It was the first assignment that she had taken that she couldn’t just fly back to a hotel at quitting time, and she had to camp all by herself for the entire duration of the job. Thankfully, the geologic scanning of this unfortunate planet was about to be completed, and she would return to the city once again- spend all that damn money on clothes and shoes and a spa day with a mani-pedi and…

“Too bad today is not that day.” She sighed, her voice muffled through the filter on her helmet. She stepped over a rotten log and splashed into a particularly deep puddle inhabited by some slimy creature as dark as the wretched mudhole it lived in. Her stomach did a one eighty and her skin crawled as she made a sour face, trying to push her surroundings to the back of her mind and continue dreaming of all the pampering she was going to receive after this awful job. 

Bulma was a social creature, and the ongoing solitary confinement was unraveling her at the seams. Some other aliens did it just fine, those with less of a need for societal contact- but she was a primate, a human that thrived on social interaction and touch- and she knew that she was never going to volunteer for a job like this again. It was good pay, but damn it all, it was boring, and it was _lonely._  

“I can get my hair cut, I can get it colored even. Probably not colored, but it’s always an option. I can go to a piano bar, I can go to the club with Bia and Teag and we can all get wasted and dance our asses off. I can have strawberries, _fresh fucking strawberries.._.” She whispered to herself, stopping only when she walked under a thick, furred vine hanging over a branch. She hadn’t seen any other vines so far, which was odd. Could she climb it? Swing on it? It wouldn’t be so bad to act like a kid again, it wasn’t like anyone was going to see her. _But_ … it looked furry, like an animal tail, which was strange since the planet was only supposed to be inhabited by insects, fish and amphibians. 

She narrowed her eyes at the thing, taking her chances as she reached far over her head and tugged on it… and then something _entirely_ unexpected happened. 

-

 _His tail_. His goddamned TAIL was being pulled. Vegeta opened his eyes in a flash and yanked the appendage away from the offending creature grabbing at it. He had fallen into a deep sleep with his tail dangling, an absolutely stupid action out in the wilderness, and that _something_ below could have gnawed off the end of it. It didn’t, but it _could have_.

Vegeta scrambled up off his back and looked over the side, his face contorted in rage as he glared down at the creature that stared up through the foliage at him. Its eyes were large and round as saucers behind the glass of its protective helmet, and its scrawny arms were splayed at its sides like a prey animal in shock. It wore a full body protective suit and carried a chunky piece of technology in its right hand. Ridiculous creature. _Pathetic creature_. 

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” Vegeta growled in his native tongue, jumping from the branch and landing heavily in front of the bipedal alien, sending boggy earth flying around him. He took a defensive stance as leaves fell to the ground from his descent, and the alien gasped, raising its arms in a calming, open gesture as it backed up slowly. The stupid creature thought it could pacify him- but he wasn’t about to calm down, this thing pulled his fucking, _gods damned tail_. 

Vegeta pressed forward through the sucking mud, advancing on the slight alien with a predatory aggressiveness that caused it to trip up, landing right on its ass in the marshy soil.

Stupid piece of garbage better stay down and beg for its life, nobody dared fuck with his tail. _Nobody._

“Hey, just calm the fuck down buddy!” The alien called out in the universal language, her angry voice dampened heavily through the filter on her helmet. Vegeta stared down at the perceived female, raising one eyebrow as she narrowed her impossibly blue eyes at him behind the glass. He hadn’t even seen the color blue since he landed on this fucking planet.

“Who are you?” Vegeta barked, switching easily from the Saiyan tongue to the universal standard, and he didn’t take his eyes off the alien as she stood, unsuccessfully trying to wipe the mud from the back of her white suit. She glared at him, spitting her words without a hint of fear. 

“Who am I? Buddy, just who the hell are you?”

Despite his status, and reluctant face in the media, she didn't recognize him. This was just grand.

“ _Talk, woman_.” Vegeta hissed, still advancing on the alien as she rolled her eyes with a sigh.

“ _Fine_. I’m a scientist, surveying the geology of the planet… long story. God, I can’t talk in this fucking thing…” The alien trailed, fumbling to unclip the straps on the back of her helmet and pulling it off, causing Vegeta’s stomach to fall in pure shock as he quickly forgot his anger. _Oh_. She wasn’t just some ordinary alien…

“Anyhow, I’m just here doing my job. This place was supposed to be uninhabited by sentients, so I'm wondering what’s a _good natured_ Saiyan such as yourself doing here?” She questioned sarcastically, putting the tech in her oversized pocket and removing a soiled glove in an attempt to tame her helmet head.

Vegeta stared at her for what felt like an unnatural amount of time, surprised not only to see an alien that was so godsdamned attractive, but of one that looked so much like a Saiyan that it was uncanny. _And her hair_ \- gods, her turquoise hair nearly glowed in the sea of blacks and reds. He had seen countless alien species in his time, but this one was unlike any he had come across before. She was just brilliant.

“I’m… a soldier. Off duty.” He blurted, lying without even thinking about it. Why the fuck did he lie to her for? What did he have to gain from it?

“Well, I’m Bulma, and I’m sorry for pulling your tail. I thought it was some sort of… vine, or something. Well, honestly I wasn’t sure what it was.” The woman grinned, her former fury had fizzled out entirely and her newly approachable demeanor made him work his jaw irritably. She was too damn attractive, distractingly so.

“I’ve killed men for far less.” Vegeta murmured, a weak and empty threat, and he watched her as she crossed her arms, her lips pursed slightly, her eyes narrowed. She watched him as if he was an enigma, like a thing that she was trying to dissect. He didn’t care for it.

“Well, I was actually heading back to my ship. It’s time for dinner… ugh, want to join me?” The woman asked, shifting her helmet from one arm to the other. She didn’t sound incredibly confident in her invitation, and Vegeta grasped for something to say to her. His stomach turned over, growling irritatingly and he looked up at the dimming sunlight filtering weakly through the canopy. 

He was out of food, so he’d need to hunt, but it was already past time to feed and he was hungry- and although he didn’t want to speak another word for three more days, he was curious about the woman. He felt himself wanting to bed her, and that just wouldn’t do. Damn it, this trip was to get away from people- from stress and social obligations and… women. 

“Yeah…whatever.” He mumbled, and she gave him a slight smile before putting her helmet back on and gesturing for him to follow her through the bog, and the king silently obeyed.

-

Bulma laid out a generous meal for two under the fold out canopy of her ship. The thing was made for scientists, explorers spending a good amount of time in the wilderness, and it was a stout, dumpy vehicle- completely opposite of his stealthy, black star cruiser parked half the world away. He hadn’t lost track of his ship of course, but he surely hadn’t tried to stay close to it either.

“All this food is from frozen rations, so I’m sorry if it sucks. It’s not great, but it’ll fill you up.” She stated, stepping out of the boxy ship’s door wearing a thin camouflage tee shirt and jeans so tight it left little to the imagination. She was so fragile and elegant as fuck, with a long neck and perfect hourglass curves. She was made so differently from most Saiyan women, delicate of bone and large of tits, and it was heinous. _She was perfect…_

Vegeta made a face as he swallowed an oversized mouthful of partially chewed food, and it made its way painfully down his gullet as he looked away from her when he felt his face flush. He was more than relieved he had washed thoroughly that morning, because if she was receptive then…

“So, Mr. Soldier, you never told me your name?” She questioned, sitting down opposite of him at the small table that also folded out from the ship.

“Rubra.” _Lie number two_. Well, not entirely. It _was_ his first name, just not the name that he had ever went by. 

“Rubra, I like it, it’s nice. A lot of you Saiyans can have some really batshit names, you know.” She grinned, picking apart a piece of bread from her plate. Vegeta grunted, raising an eyebrow at her as he stuffed his face with an orange, spiced thing that reminded him of desert tubers on his planet. Some sort of fucking potato. Really didn’t matter.

“So Rubra, why did you decide to come out to this place? It’s in the middle of nowhere. There’s literally nothing here.” 

“That’s exactly why I came here.” 

“But why?”

“Peace. Just to get away from every fucking moron in the world, I just get tired of every dumbass advi…” Vegeta trailed, biting his tongue. He was just a soldier, and soldiers didn’t have dumbass royal advisors. This was his game now, and he meant to play it right.

“I just wanted to get away from everyone and not be found. Okay?”

“So, are you on the run? Did you murder someone? Kill the king or something?” Bulma laughed, and he shifted in his seat, slightly disconcerted by her joke. The fact that she had brought up his true identity without even knowing it was one thing, but the mention of regicide was another. It was an utterance that a Saiyan could be put to death for, even jokingly, which was stupid, really- no one could _actually_ kill him, but it was what it was- treason. But not to her, of course.

“No, I just needed respite.” Vegeta sighed, shaking his head as he took a swig of what she called _beer_. It was an alcohol, bitter and carbonated- and surprisingly it wasn’t too bad either. Bulma forked at some of the orange tuber, taking a bite of it before continuing with her mouth full; she was very much a Saiyan in that regard.

“Well, sorry to interrupt your soul-searching getaway,” The woman grinned, taking a swig of her own beer, and Vegeta rolled his eyes, “I’m actually glad I ran into you, though. I’ve been _so_ bored here. This place is a shithole. Nothing but bogs and bugs and toxic gasses popping out of every fucking crevice. It’s a mess.”

“That’s why you wore a helmet then, you…you don’t have issue with the atmosphere?” He questioned awkwardly, finally getting the answer as to why she was wearing that ridiculous suit.

“Well, it’s not ideal for a human, but aside from the poison pockets it’s breathable.” She shrugged, chugging another gulp of beer. He was truly astounded and confused as to where all the alcohol was going, especially since she was no taller than him and nearly half his size in mass. It was like she had a damn reservoir in her stomach.

“You wouldn’t have the problem with the noxious gas if you were above the canopy.” 

“I’m no Saiyan, I can’t take off on a whim like you.”

“Not all Saiyans can either, some are weak as shit.” Vegeta scoffed, swallowing more of the alien beer. It was stronger than he had imagined, but the glass was pretty large and he could nearly see the bottom. It wouldn’t do to become drunk, not in the wilderness, with a stranger. But, on the other hand, it could be interesting with her, just not too drunk. He wanted to be able to perform if the time came.

“Well, my weak-as-shit self is going to go pee, and get another beer. You want a bottle or a glass?”

“Doesn’t matter.”

“Bottle it is.”

-

The sun sank below the mountains in the distance, creating a painting of vermilion, various oranges and bruised purples in the sky. Night creatures began to hum and chirp in the depths of the forest, and the bioluminescent fungi began to unfold from the rotting wood surrounding the bog. Various insects with glowing appendages began their nightly courtship, circling the two as they drank beer and chatted under the canopy of Bulma’s ship. Both of them were becoming increasingly aware of what the night was going to culminate in, but they hadn’t quite acknowledged it blatantly to one another.  

Neither wanted to get drunk for the impending session in the sheets, and so they sipped at their respective bottles as Bulma did most of the talking. The Saiyan was oddly quiet, but he was attentive- listening to her chatter and answering her in short sentences, grunts and nods, watching her with dark eyes that made her want to grab the shirtless man right then and there, straddle and kiss him, feel his skin on hers, feel him inside her. _Damn._  

It had been months since she had felt physical contact of any kind, and intimacy- _hell_ , it had been years. She was up to date on her vaccinations, had a birth control chip implanted, and if he was raring, why not take him to bed? She wasn’t about to go another seeming eternity without a good fuck- and _oh_ , it made the prospect even more exciting since he was a Saiyan. Word around the intergalactic block was that you couldn’t get a better lay than a Saiyan, and Bulma was more than willing to find out. 

But seriously- _What. The. Hell._ The soldier’s body was absolutely _stupid_ \- it was hard and angular like chiseled stone, even more so than the statues of Greek gods that were supposed to be the apex of masculinity. He was scarred all over, an oddly sexy tribute to his profession- and although he had a sharp widows peak, he possessed quite a handsome face. _Ah_ , and it was so human, another long-lost comfort that Bulma craved. She hadn’t seen a human face in years, not even a Saiyans, so it was like she was a parched woman given an entire oasis with this man. 

But it still baffled her that she should end up discovering him in an act of sheer boredom, thinking his simian tail was a vine and taking a good yank at it. _A fucking vine._ And _the odds_ \- the odds of them both being insanely attractive _and_ on the same boondock planet at the same time were astronomical- and yet here they were. 

“I’ve never been to Vegetasei, I’ve tried to stop at the outpost once to gas up but couldn’t get clearance.” Bulma sighed, swatting at a bug hovering in her face, it’s bright pink glowing backend illuminating her face in a rosy wash.

“Why not?” Vegeta asked, trying not to sound too concerned about affairs involving his planet. He was supposed to a lowly soldier after all.

“The main focus of the company I work for is geologic scanning to find and sometimes extract rare minerals. Allitix will purchase uninhabited planets if there’s enough to make a profit, and they also provide scanning services for established populations so that they can discover if there is a literal goldmine right under them- for a fee of course. 

Apparently Vegetasei has a tight rein on the mineral trade, and the Saiyans won’t release how much mineral wealth they actually have, so they won’t let an Allitix ship within two thousand miles of the damn planet.”

-

Vegeta took another drink of his beer, becoming increasingly interested in the alien woman’s story. He had been told by the head of the mineral wealth department that they likely had three hundred years left of Maleatite security on the planet- _but_ , they never produced an exact number for him. He had never even thought of scanning the planet for mineral wealth, but he assumed it must have been performed at _some_ point.

“I’m sure those in charge on Vegetasei do their own surveys of the land.” Vegeta shrugged, swaying his tail behind him as he cracked his neck, pretending that the conversation was of little interest. He was doing very well at being a common soldier once again, and he found the deception oddly intriguing. He was usually a man of blunt truths and he had no tolerance for lies and fabrications, but in this situation he could be someone else, crawl into common skin for a short time, and what did it matter? After this night he’d never see the alien woman again.

“They might have, but no one has the equipment Allitix has, it’s pretty advanced shit. It picks up everything within a hundred-mile radius of where I point and click.”

“How does something like that work?” Vegeta murmured, narrowing his eyes as she continued. 

“Hell if I know. I’m a mechanical engineer but I haven’t got a clue how these things work. I’d be fired- or worse, if I took it apart. But I do know that a designated team monitors the scanners night and day, and if they’re stolen they will automatically fry the hard drive remotely, melting the internals so that the scanner can’t be duplicated. I’ve even heard the tech will explode in certain circumstances- although I think that part’s bullshit.” Bulma took another swig, slapping a bug off her arm and making a face at the guts that smeared on her skin.

Vegeta catalogued her words, storing them for a later discussion with the finance advisor, as well as the damned head of the mineral wealth department. He was becoming more and more concerned with why they had denied such a service in the past, and especially perturbed that he knew nothing of the company. If Vegetasei's mineral wealth could be mapped with accuracy, they could determine the current mineral economy and make much more precise predictions for the future. 

“Hey, Rubra.” 

Bulma’s mention of his detested first name brought him back from his musing, and he looked up at her as she stood, grabbing her beer bottle and nodding her head toward the ship. 

“It’s so humid out here, and the bugs are getting worse. Want to join me inside? This bad boy’s got air-con.” She winked playfully, and he gave her a dark look as she watched him, biting her bottom lip coquettishly as she rotated the bottom of her bottle on the table.

“Fine.” He responded with the slightest grin. There was no doubt in his mind that he wanted to join her, wanted to see what her alien body looked like under that cloth, bend her over and give her a fuck that she would never forget. 

And the best part was, that one day she would be watching the media, or even just be in the same room with a screen while she worked- and she would glance up and see his face once again. And she would recognize him immediately, despite him being decked out in full royal regalia and declaring new territory. He could just picture her pretty face flush when she knew that she had been _royally_ fucked by the king of all Saiyans, the most powerful entity in the known universes…and then she would really have one hells of a story to tell her little friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thank you goes out to my beta reader [ HannaBellLecter!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HannaBellLecter/pseuds/HannaBellLecter)


	2. Jeta’ili

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The king shows his dominance- but his pride gets the best of him. The scientist gets a new job...

Bulma hadn’t had time to turn the interior lights on when the Saiyan had pounced her, pinning her arms to the wall next to the door she had just entered. Rubra moved so fast that she didn’t register sound or movement, and her heart raced as he ran his lips over her neck, breathing her in as if she were a delicacy meant to be savored. His stubble made her skin turn to gooseflesh as he continued, tracing his sharp teeth along her jaw and driving her mad with desire at his rough-handed touch. It had been ages since she had experienced not only an intimate encounter but a dominant man. 

“You like taking control of the situation, I see,” She breathed, inhaling his earthy musk, and she thrilled when the Saiyan pushed his hard body against hers, nipping her lips as she felt his restrained manhood pressing against her thigh. He was packing, which didn’t entirely surprise her; Saiyans were known throught the universe for their prowess in the bedroom, and that wasn’t just because of their endless stamina.

“Always,” He murmured, glaring at her with dark, ravenous eyes that she knew she would never forget for as long as she breathed. A woman never forgets when a man looks at her like that.

“Good, I like a man that knows how to handle a woman,” She whispered in his ear as he let go of her wrists, and before she could blink he had grabbed her ass and lifted her to where she was straddling him. Bulma quickly wrapped her arms around the Saiyan’s thick neck to keep her balance as he assaulted her mouth with a crushing kiss so intense that her teeth clicked against his. Instead of flinching or balking, he continued, licking the inside of her bottom lip as she moaned into his mouth, her heart hammering as his tongue ventured further, dancing with hers as he pressed his throbbing cock into her mound. 

There was no doubt that he was ready for her…

Bulma tried to ignore the irritating stubble from his upper lip as he carried her through the kitchen area, stopping abruptly and pulling away from her already swollen lips to question her.

“Where’s your bedchamber?” He husked, nipping at her chin, his eyes hooded slits in the dark.

“Through the kitchen,” She exhaled, and he carried her forth. Why he had to make it to the bedroom was beyond her, but she wasn’t going to question a thing he was doing.

-

Vegeta had nearly tripped on something on the floor as he kissed the woman all the way to her darkened bedroom, but he was relieved when he caught himself before she would even notice- his reflexes were excellent, of course.

It took a slight kick to the door to make it swing open, and he immediately observed that the only light that permeated the darkness of the room was a white glow coming from outside the ship. The glow crept through the slats on the round window to cast pale bars of light across the woman’s bed, and he tossed her to her disheveled linens, grinning as she cried out. He moved with imperceptible haste to catch her head and upper torso before she touched the sheets, and he mounted her, pleased with his display of dominance and speed. 

She wanted a man that could handle her, and he was definitely not going to disappoint.

The woman grinned at him, a wide smile that assured him that he did well, and she began to unbutton her pants as he ran his rough hands through the silken locks of her hair. Her mane was long and straight, fascinating; even in the near dark it shined, sometimes looking more blue than green. It was unlike anything he had ever encountered in his life, and vastly different than a gravity-defying Saiyan shock.

“Your hair is…” He spoke out loud to himself, failing to think of a word to describe her brilliant locks in the universal tongue, “ _Jeta’ili_.”

“What does _Jeta’ili_ mean?” Bulma asked, slaughtering the pronunciation and biting her bottom lip, marveling at him as he tugged his own tight pants down; he was relieved to free his cock from its uncomfortable restraint.

“It means that it’s something that is universally rare and incredible...something exquisite.” He murmured, feeling a flush of red heat flash across his cheeks, and he was glad for the darkness at that moment. He hadn’t meant to divulge such a thing, but something in him responded without a second thought. He glared down at her as she blinked at him, smiling softly and clearly surprised by his words. _That was stupid…so fucking stupid._

Vegeta broke the awkward moment by cutting to the chase and grabbing the top of the alien woman’s pants, peeling them off of her and throwing them to the floor as she lifted herself up to meet him for a kiss once again. 

He decided there was no more need for chatter.

-

Bulma was in awe at the size of Saiyans cock of course, but she was also stunned by his words. She honestly hadn’t expected such sweet utterances coming from his mouth, especially not when he had come into her dwelling just for a quick fuck. He was a soldier who had seen the worst of the universe, his life had likely been nothing but death and destruction and pain- but his words were more beautiful then perhaps he had even realized. 

Rubra hadn’t said another word after he had grabbed her pants, removing them easily after her struggle, and her heart rabbited as she pulled herself up kissing him deeply without a second thought. Maybe it was a bit too passionate, because she felt her hands grabbing the sides of his unshaven face as she lost herself in him, but he didn’t pull away. He grabbed her hips, dragging his rough, calloused hands up her curves, pulling her shirt up as he explored what lay underneath the fabric.

The Saiyan easily slipped a hand under her bra and pinched her nipple firmly, but for her, the pain was dominated by pleasure. So, he liked it rough? She had no qualms with that.

Bulma pulled away from him to finish taking her shirt off, and after she tossed it over her shoulder she unsnapped her bra, letting the silky fabric slide down her arms and reveal her full bosom. She grinned as the Saiyan stared, his eyes wandering over her nearly nude body as he began stroking himself, slow and hard, his pre cum glistening in the low light.

“Take off your pants and I’ll do the same with these.” Bulma crooned, tracing her fingers underneath the hem of her black panties, causing the Saiyan to work his jaw in anticipation. Without a word he stood from the bed, pulling the rest of the skintight fabric off his legs as Bulma shimmied out of the tiny bit of fabric covering her manicured curls.

-

“You like what you see, Saiyan?” Bulma asked him, and he gave a silent nod while his body screamed at him to mate, to hold her down, fuck her hard and spill his seed deep inside her. He didn’t just want her, he fucking _needed_ her, and he had no time for godsdamned foreplay. She looked like the most elegant Saiyan woman he had ever seen in every way besides her brilliant coloring and lack of a tail, which was a great relief, and he wondered if the last place he was going to explore would be any different.  

She startled slightly when he grabbed her ankles, pulling her to where her ass was at the end of the bed and motioned at her to flip over. To his surprise, she did without question, and she looked over her shoulder at him, her eyes hooded, anticipating his next move. The woman shivered at his touch, moaning slightly when he ran his hands over her slit, and he was pleased to find that she was more than ready. He couldn’t help but take a quick lick of his fingers, lapping at her honey before he smacked her ass as hard as he dared, pulling her spread legs over the side of the bed so that she was leaning over it.

Vegeta traced his fingers over Bulma’s delicate spine with one hand and he guided himself to her slit with the other, running the head of his cock along her slick border and breathing in deeply of her arousal. She smelled amazing, it was the scent of mating, the perfume of sex that made his blood boil over with primal lust, and he wished he had gotten to taste her better before he had gotten this far. But when he pushed his head into her he realized she was quite different from a Saiyan woman- she was incredibly, mind-numbingly _tight_ , and he was already past the point of no return.

-

Bulma nearly gasped when the Saiyan entered her, her mind and body swimming in pure ecstasy when his girth filled her up, leaving her whimpering with mindless pleasure. The first few strokes were slow, deliberately testing the waters, but he didn’t hold back after he had filled her out and she hadn’t complained. The Saiyan thrust into her with abandon and Bulma mewled beneath him as he dominated her, grabbing her ass as he bucked into her.

“Fuck! Ahh…Yes!” Bulma cried out into her sheets, kneading the fabric as Rubra filled her up over and over again, never losing his pace or missing a beat. 

“ _Yetch lauré, keita!_ (Scream louder, woman!)” He growled in his native tongue, a surprisingly alluring, rolling language that made Bulma moan for more, even though she had no idea what he was saying.  

“ _Gia’á ek, heigé jit iit tei,_ (That’s it, cry out for me,) He hissed, smacking Bulma’s ass and making her squeal before he snaked his tail around her leg, the same one that had brought on this entire encounter. _Thank god for that tail…_

The man continued pounding into Bulma as if he hadn’t had a good fuck in years, as if he couldn’t get enough of her- couldn’t get _deep_ enough into her; but he was dominant and knew exactly what he wanted, and she was quite positive he had probably had his fair share of women. She, however, had been denied intimacy for so long that she knew she wouldn’t last with the pace he was keeping. Her pleasure kept building as his thick head continuously stroked the sweet spot within her. 

“Oh Rubra, I’m going to cum! Rubra!” She panted, her body filling with pure pleasure as her climax began to spill over, coursing from her core to her limbs and up through her head in growing waves.

“ _Tai beilé ha Vegeta, ne oit oil’etet vegéit eta, vegea ne padva Saiyans, oit ulix yaeda’et cauta aye xita gandan grat_. (My name is Vegeta, of the purest royal blood, king of all Saiyans, the most powerful man you could possibly fuck.) 

“I… _ah_ …” She panted as her ecstacy exploded, her mind lost to all but her own rapture.

“ _Gia’á ek, heti iit tei. Heti!_ (That’s it, come for me. Come!”) 

Bulma’s body trembled in ecstasy and her walls convulsed around the Saiyans cock, which spurred him on to fuck her even harder. He growled above her, pulling her head back by her hair as she panted in her descent, and he continued to talk dirty to her in his native tongue.

-

“ _Aye catta bi ah Sayét’á-ha’eg ik’ili,_ (You feel like a godsdamned dream,)” Vegeta husked, his sweat dripping down from his face onto her back as her walls fluttered around his cock, leaving him reeling, ever closer to his own climax. He picked the woman’s legs up from the floor, spreading them further by holding her ankles in each hand, not skipping a beat as she continued to pant below him. She was, by far, the tightest woman he had ever fucked.

“Ah, Rubra…”

“ _Sayét’á , Ve caula jilit fea ah grat het aye daln tei,_ (Gods, I don’t even give a fuck what you call me,)” He continued, watching with hooded eyes as the woman grabbed the sheets in ecstasy, relishing the scent of their mingled sex and sweat, primal and salty and incredible. He was losing himself in her, forgetting about his duty and reality, only knowing pleasure in her body.

“ _Sayét’á-haeg aye keita, aye’re librai fa beik tei heti ga lonta’an_ , (Godsdamn you woman, you’re going to make me come too quickly,” He hissed as his pleasure came to a head, finding it too late to slow his pace as his climax began its manifestation, sending out jolts of pleasure from his balls to his brain. 

“ _Grat tei!_ (Fuck me!)” He cursed, bucking into the woman deeply, his awareness fading to darkness as he spilled his seed into her, causing him to simply relish the rapture her body gave back to him. Vegeta rode out the euphoria of release for much longer than usual before it fizzled out, bringing his mind and body back into the reality of the woman’s cramped, dark room and her spent body below. He panted, his heart racing and his sweat trickling from his nose and brow to patter on the small of the woman’s back as she lay face down in her sheets, her grip lessening on the linens. 

She was, by far, the best fuck of his life, if not one of the shortest.

-

_God. Damn._

Bulma laid facedown on her sheets, the sweat on her skin cooling on her heated flesh, and her heavy breathing slowing while the Saiyan still panted above her. After a few short moments he pulled out of her, dropping her legs gently so that her feet met the floor again before falling backward onto her bed himself.

She crawled up onto the bed beside of him, exhausted but giddy, and she watched his chest rise and fall, causing the sweat on his body to shimmer in the bars of light that cast over their forms. Bulma stared at the Saiyan silently as he breathed, his eyes closed and his tail swaying languidly over the edge of the bed. He was a fascinating creature,  so handsome, flawlessly built and everything she had needed for too damn long.

“Was it good for you?” She murmured, smiling slightly as he exhaled, ignoring her question, “hmm?”

“What do you think.” 

“The best you ever had?” She grinned, and he gave her a single side eye before shaking his head.

“You are a strange woman.”

“You have no idea.” Bulma sighed as she sat up, stretching her arms and cracking her neck before sliding off the bed once again, making her way to the bathroom with a sway. She was quite confident that she was, in fact, the best that the Saiyan had ever had. She was Bulma fucking Briefs after all.

-

When the woman flipped the lights on, Vegeta immediately noted inside of the woman’s spaceship was cluttered, to say the least. The counters and end tables held several empty bottles that hadn’t been bagged yet due to the overflowing garbage bag in the corner of the dining area. Dirty dishes had been piled up in the sink, and a dining table in the middle of the living area held random wires and small gadget parts, a pack of playing cards, a full ashtray and a disarray of scribbled-on paper strewn about the top. 

He scanned past the small sofa and TV stand to spy another room with the door cracked (probably the cockpit), and some random articles of clothing strewn about the floor all through the ship. Despite the mess though, the smell inside was mostly sterile- as if the air was constantly filtered through a purifier. 

Bulma kicked a pair of pants out of her way before she looked back at Vegeta with a sheepish grin.

“I wasn’t expecting company, it’s sort of out of control in here,” She laughed, clearly not entirely ashamed of her wretched quarters. All in all, Vegeta didn’t give a shit; he had gotten what he came for, and soon he would leave and never see the woman again.

“Hmm,” Vegeta managed, gazing around at the odd, chunky décor and ugly pale grey interior- the piece of shit was clearly no luxury cruiser. As the king of an incredibly wealthy planet, he traveled in the best of the best, and even under Frieza’s reign he had still ridden in very modern ships with advanced technology. But for her job, he guessed this flying dumpster would do.

“Yeah, this ship is ugly as hell, It’s an old model. The company isn’t known for spoiling their employees if it wasn’t clear already,” Bulma leaned on her table and smiled sweetly at the Saiyan, and his stomach sank. She was genuine in her affection, probably because was simply starved for touch, but Vegeta felt himself (strangely) enjoying her warmth. Normally he would have already kicked a woman out of his chambers or would have long ago slipped out of hers- But, he had stayed this long, despite not seeing any good reason to do so. _Peculiar._  

-

Vegeta had one more beer with the woman before he parted ways with her forever. She hadn’t asked him to stay (good), and she hadn’t asked him if she would ever see him again (better). It was a clear-cut one-night stand with no nasty strings or desperate pleas. It was the perfect fuck.

She had felt _so_ good, though. He assumed it was because of her small stature that she had been so tight, maybe just her species- but damn, if he wouldn’t forget her for that. And for her rarity- her _Jeta’ili_. She was a beauty by any standards, her hair and eyes and tits and…smile. She had a nice smile, something sweet despite her brazen nature. 

“Bulma.” He whispered her strange name out loud as he laid sprawled out on a thick branch, glaring up at the two red half-moons hanging over the planet. Vegeta kneaded the bridge of his nose- he was tired, should have bedded down, should have given up the night already, but he couldn’t get her out of his mind. He was ready to couple with her again, ready to take her out into the thick of the woods and fuck her like an animal….and… 

“Godsdamnit.” Vegeta groaned, realizing he would have to wash her smell off himself before he could get any sleep. He was covered in her, his entire body saturated with her cloying essence, and despite his unyielding nature, he wasn’t going to be able to ignore it. It was just too much.

-

Bulma sat at her kitchen table with wet hair wrapped up in a towel and a long pink robe covering her form. She tinkered absentmindedly with some small cogs and various findings before she got bored with them, and she leaned forward to lay her head on her arms.

She was exhausted, having worked hard in the day and experiencing some amazing surprise sex that night, but she didn’t feel like going to bed, her mind raced with thoughts of _him._ She had known that it was a one-night stand, had been aware that she would never see the soldier again- and that was the way it was. She hadn’t asked him to return, didn’t even mention it- but damn, he was _amazing_. Everything about him drove her wild, and she wanted to at least have had the chance to slip him her contact information.

“For a good time, call Bulma Briefs,” She mumbled, laughing to herself as she blinked in the dim light. 

“This isn’t the first time I’ve had a one night stand, and it won’t be the last. Let it go, there are always other Saiyans.” She smiled softly, yawning as she closed her eyes, finally not fighting it when her mind shut down and the darkness of sleep took her where she sat.

-

It had been two days and Vegeta couldn’t stop thinking about the alien woman. He had meditated, had masturbated and had trained relentlessly, destroying countless acres of land in the process; and yet he could _not_ stop thinking about her. What in the hell kind of spell had she cast on him? Never had a woman affected him this way, _never_. He had bedded countless Saiyan women in the past (the most beautiful on the planet), a few alien women (none of them great)- and then there was Bulma. 

She was in a league of her own, a different kind of fascination- a sort of obsession that he had never encountered before.

“I need to get a grip on this situation,” He mumbled to himself, once again staring into the night sky and swatting a glowing bug out of his face as he watched the moons rise over the canopy. He stared at their slow ascension until he couldn’t stand to watch them anymore; nothing would satiate him until he had her again. 

He would have to leave at the dawn of day, head home to his planet and his people, take the reins back from the morons who were running it and hope they hadn’t fucked up anything too badly. That part worried him more than resuming his duties- he was ready for that, looking forward to it even.

But _Bulma._

He had wanted to see her before he left, wanted to have her again, share some of that bitter swill she was so fond of with her once more. He could imagine getting drunk with her, possibly getting drunk enough to where he even let her do what she wanted to him- _oh_ , and what would she do? He could imagine she could manage to come up with a _lot._

Vegeta stood up on the branch, crossing his arms and sighing in defeat. He was going to visit her again, he would regret it if he didn’t, and so he took off into the humid, buzzing night.

-

She wasn’t there. 

Her camp lay empty, the spot where her piece of shit ship had laid for gods knew how long- was just dirt. The plants around the back were scorched from her takeoff, and it hadn’t been long since she had departed either. He was too fucking late.

“Damn it, fucking idiot.” He hissed, holding one arm out and sending a massive blast of energy into the forest, destroying miles of flora and fauna in its wake. But Vegeta, king of all Saiyans, didn’t give a shit about that.

He did give a shit, however, about the fact that he had been stupid enough to let her slip through his hands, that his pride had taken over as per usual and had left him in a state of denial about the situation. He wasn’t supposed to pine for anything or anyone, fuck a bunch of that- pining was for weak pieces of shit.  But here he was, pining away for two days and jacking himself off when he could have been fucking Bulma. Could have been sharing her beer while instead he drank muddy water, could have felt her silky hair instead of running his hands through his own coarse mane in frustration. 

“And she probably would have fed me, too.” He mumbled, knowing he could have eaten prepared food instead of chewing on a giant amphibian that came out of some godsdamn mudhole. He had done it in the past out of necessity, but it had quickly lost its primal appeal to him in the present. His week of peace and simplicity hadn’t been so fucking grand after all, had it?

Vegeta took a deep breath of the charred terrain as his tail swayed in irritation. Her company, what was the name of it…shit. It wasn’t a big deal. He could look it up on his handheld when he returned to the citadel, or better yet- he could bring it up to his advisors. If they balked, he could kill them, then look it up and tell the new ones to fucking use her company, and… 

“Ask for her by name.” He whispered, confident in the fact that he only wanted one more night with her, and that was it- one more fuck to get her off his mind for good. 

-

Bulma laid in a tub brimming with milky pink water and rose petals, it smelled like strawberries- and the best part was, she was eating them, freshly picked strawberries that were teleported from her home world (with the bath bomb) to the hotel she was staying in, on a planet countless lightyears away from Earth.

It wasn’t cheap but it was well worth it. She had given the alien delivery boy a good twenty credit tip when he brought the package to her room, and she had immediately set off to the pristine bathroom where she turned the water on full blast. Bulma dropped the strawberry bath bomb into the freestanding tub and had let her robe fall to the tiles before she slipped into the heat, laying back into the water to where her face was the only thing above the surface.

She listened to the fizzing of the bomb as it dissipated into pink froth, and she had let the hot water sooth her body and clear her mind of all things. She only moved to reach over the edge of tub and pop a beheaded strawberry into her mouth while humming a tune from her youth, and she felt like she could happily live like this until the end of time. 

 _This_ was what she had stomped around in the mud for, had endured months of loneliness for, and had also gotten paid grandly for. Oh yes, she had more money than she had ever had before- at least since she had left Earth. She, of course, had everything there, everything but the adventure that she craved; and she had always heard that space was the final frontier. 

In truth, it had mostly been explored, which wasn’t a great surprise- but discovering the various pleasures and exhilaration of worlds outside of her own was well worth leaving the nest. 

Plus, making her own name and climbing up the ladder in a company like Allitix was its own adventure. At home, she would have never had to work her way up to anything at Capsule Corporation, which was appealing on its own- but also deeply unsatisfying. One day she would likely return to Earth and take over the family business, but today was not that day. Today was about relaxation, and the night was about partying. 

And party, she would.

Bulma had nearly dozed off when her handheld rang from the other room. She sighed deeply, rolling her eyes before yelling at the device.

“Akini, shut up.” She called out, and her handheld obediently went silent. She began to relax again, eating another strawberry, humming a new tune when her handheld began to ring once again. She raised up, narrowing her eyes and turning back to the door.

“Akini, I said go silent! That doesn’t just mean one time.” She complained, wondering why the handheld wasn’t responding properly. It was either malfunctioning or being overridden somehow… 

The handheld chimed again, and Bulma swallowed nervously. Something was off…

“Akini, what’s up?” 

“There is an override in place, you are advised to take the call.” The robotic voice warned, and Bulma stood from the tub, grabbing a towel from the hook and running into the bedroom, dripping all the way as the handheld continued sounding. She picked the device up and scowled at the screen, Allitix…but why? She was on leave for a month…

“Bulma speaking.” She answered, her heart beating a bit too fast as the person on the other line spoke.

“We’ve acquired Vegetasei for scanning.” The female voice stated, and Bulma’s eyes widened. 

“What? Are you kidding?” She smiled, her fear turning into elation as the situation dawned on her. 

“Not a joke, and Bulma- you were requested by name to do the work.” The voice said calmly, and Bulma shook her head, trying to figure out why in the hell she had been requested for a job. Requests were just unheard of.

“Why, how? How did they know my name?” 

“We were hoping you could shed some light on that situation.”

“I haven’t got a clue.” Bulma thought back to the soldier she had met a week before, but it wasn’t likely that he had anything to do with the request… _surely_.

“Regardless, this is a huge win for Allitix. Your file says you’re on leave, but the work has been requested for immediate departure. It’s very important that you leave tonight.”

“Yes, of course. Sure, I’ll get my bags packed.” Bulma said as the water continued to drip off her body to the plush carpet below, and she began to shiver from the cool air chilling her wet skin.

“Excellent, we’ve sent your credentials and passport to the respective departmental heads on Vegetasei, and they will be expecting you on your arrival. Your ship will be delivered to you within the hour. You will be required to touch base weekly with me.” 

“And your name is?” Bulma asked, finding it odd that the woman never stated her name or rank.

“Celesta Bre’vule. Now go out and make our company prou, Bulma.” Celesta spoke, ending the call without a reaction from Bulma, who stood dumbfounded with the handheld still at her ear. She had just spoken to the most powerful person of her company, the president and founder of Allitix. 

This job was a really, _really_ big deal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thank you goes out to my beta reader [ HannaBellLecter!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HannaBellLecter/pseuds/HannaBellLecter), and thank all of you for reading! <3


	3. Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vegeta meets up with the alien woman again, they begin a game.

**T** he day had been more than hectic, but that was a normal occurrence in the life of the Saiyan King. The morning had started with meetings just after dawn, then discussions with his younger brother over finances after noon, followed by hard training for a few hours ( _a cathartic respite_ )-and finally dealing with more people he didn’t give a shit about.

But Vegeta had kept track of the day, and sometime before sunset, the King had cut his duties short, making sure to take the time to seek out a certain alien visitor scheduled to arrive on his planet in the evening hour. He had changed clothes, donning civilian attire of a black sleeveless top, dark grey pants and the usual white boots, and he had perched on the tallest observation tower over the intergalactic spaceport for the capital city.

He watched the sparse incoming and outgoing of ships, his attention only peaking when a sleek, dark cruiser with the Allitix logo affixed to each side landed, and it was as quiet as they came- a true marvel, considering the last piece of shit she had cruised the stars in. The woman was getting special treatment for procuring such a high-profile job, and little did she know that she had him to thank for that. 

_Ha._

She had no clue.

Bulma exited the craft, wearing a tempting white, sleeveless dress, and an interplanetary customs agent led the woman to a holding area to go over her person and her background with a fine-toothed comb. They would scan her to determine if she carried any weapons (like it would really matter on a planet full of Saiyans), do a rapid test for contagious diseases and ask a series of ridiculous questions. _Why are you here? Have you spied in the past? Did you come for business?_ Stupid shit like that, just another set of boring, standard procedures when entering any planet. 

Vegeta had been through it many times in the past, at least before he became the ruler of Vegetasei. Now, no sane being would ever try and put him in a holding area, even if he did harbor some sort of horrid, transmissible disease and the intent to ruin their fucking planet. No one would- or _could_ , stop him; the Saiyan king commanded a healthy dose of fear far and wide, and he never failed to use it to his advantage- especially if it meant _never_ having to go through customs again.

Vegeta yawned, leaning back on his arms with his legs dangling over the roof of the tower, nearly dozing off in the desert heat as the minutes dragged on- and his ass began to hurt from sitting so damn long. He wasn’t used to such sedentary surveillance, and he was quickly learning to hate it before the detainment door opened on the other end of the port, admitting the blue-haired woman outside and free to roam his planet.

He watched her drag a ridiculous suitcase on wheels as she made her way to the corner of the building which exposed her to an elevated view of the capital- and he grinned as she stared in awe at the entirety of his city. And she was damn right to be in awe, it was one of the biggest cities in the galaxy, built up from rubble to a sprawling metropolis in just over fifty years. When the Saiyans managed to get their shit together, they _really_ got their shit together- and needless to say, Vegeta was proud. He took great pride in what he and his father had accomplished in such a short time.

Vegeta removed himself from his musings and watched the woman walk under his perch nearly four hundred feet below him, and he knew she would soon call a car to take her to her accommodations. The Saiyan watched the woman for a while longer, and it soon dawned on him how odd the entire situation of him practically stalking her was.

He also accepted the fact that regardless of his creepy ways, he couldn’t help himself. He wanted to see her again, to feel her- wanted to breath in her scent, wanted to bend her over his throne and fuck her so hard she screamed his real name for all the citadel to hear. Just one more time, _one more time_ would satiate his appetite for the alien woman, and ultimately, he would settle for fucking her in the hotel room instead of the throne. He would settle for coupling with her just about anywhere….

-

Bulma took a deep breath of the dry, hot air of Vegetasei, relishing the heat of the setting sun on her skin after a long stint in the chilly holding area of interplanetary customs. She had been scanned from head to toe, her records pulled up and picked through, and she had been interrogated for what seemed like an eternity before being released into the desert capital of the planet.

The spaceport was sparsely populated in the evening hour, and Bulma only passed a few dumpy, green, four-eyed aliens and a lonesome Saiyan man as she exited the grounds. 

It seemed like it took forever to get to the edge of the port, but after turning the corner of the building Bulma got a sprawling view of the capital city lying at a lower elevation, and she couldn’t help but stop a moment to take it all in. 

She had seen it all from her ship of course, yet she still stared in awe at the citadel far in the distance, jutting above the skyline like a jagged-edged knife, and she marveled at the bloody sunset setting the metropolis ablaze in its warmth. The capital was a treasure to behold, an immense city that many nonnatives would never get to see, and she smiled to herself as she rolled her noisy pink suitcase over the sand-strewn walkway and towards the curb.

-

Bulma found the curb area completely void of life as well, and she took a seat on a bench, avoiding the arms of a particularly large cactus as she sent a request for a car. She tapped on the screen of her handheld, confirming the request, and sat back with a sigh. While she was excited about the opportunity she had been given, she was dead tired, and was more than ready to get some rest before a very long day starting at dawn…

God, what was the day even going to entail? She had a meeting with the mineral wealth department to go over previous scans that they had completed on their own; then they would discuss which areas were to be scanned deeply, which areas needed a drive-by scan and which needed to be avoided completely. 

Departmental heads of inhabited planets were typically strict with scanning boundaries, for whatever reason, and she went along with it without any qualms. No reason to argue, no reason to care. If they missed out on a motherlode of wealth, they missed out- and she got paid all the same.

Bulma continued staring at her screen, scrolling through things to do and see in the capital city when a sudden feeling that she was being watched took hold, causing her to look around in confusion. Although there was nobody to be seen, she most certainly felt that a pair of eyes were on her and she grimaced, setting her handheld inside her purse as she scanned her surroundings.

_Nothing._

No one to be seen.

“What the hell,” She mumbled to herself, shaking her head in exasperation. She had been alone in space for far too long… surely, she was losing it.

-

Vegeta had toyed with the thought of descending to meet the woman as she looked around in confusion, seeming to recognize his presence somehow- and for some reason it bothered him to see her in distress. She looked worried, perturbed even and she turned around on the bench to observe the entirety of her surroundings- but she _didn’t_ look up. 

He narrowed his eyes, swaying his tail in irritation as the car arrived sooner than expected, ending any chance of him moving in without being seen by other Saiyans. If he wanted to maintain anonymity he couldn’t be witnessed by eyes that would recognize him immediately- and really, after he thought about it, he knew he had to make their encounter less conspicuous. He would have to “stumble” across her, make the meeting more natural- or at least passable as a coincidence. 

 _Creep._ He was being a creep…

“Why the fuck do I even care?” He hissed to himself, crossing his arms tightly as he watched her enter the beat up aerocar, pathetically throwing her hideous suitcase in the back before the piece of junk took off. He knew where she was lodging, had requested that she be put up there in the master suite ( _not without suspicious side-eyes from his staff, who simply balked at the cost_ ) -but at least he knew he could always seek her out later. 

But that wasn’t the issue though- the issue was with the fact that, for some fucking bizarre reason, the king of all Saiyans wanted to remain the lowly soldier that she thought he was. 

But _why_?

That was a loaded question. Maybe it was because he enjoyed letting himself go, forgetting who he was and reverting to simpler times. _Well_ , the past held no simple times by any means, but he wasn’t ruling over billions of his species and meeting with every fucking alien monarch and dignitary in the known universe. He wasn’t being nagged every few hours, wasn’t being followed and hounded at every turn of the corridor…

Vegeta sighed, presuming that the alien woman didn’t know who he was yet, and that was what held most of the unforthcoming appeal. She didn’t want him because he could make her a queen, she didn’t want him for his money or prestige. She just wanted him for a good fuck and she wanted him because she was lonely… and he wanted her for the same reasons. 

It was something he would never admit to himself out loud, but he knew that he was also pathetically isolated. He had been pressured to take a queen and hadn’t found any of the power-hungry candidates appealing. Yes, they had been very attractive, he had even bedded a few- but they were all women that gave no shits for anything but money and a crown. They were noble daughters that would kill each other with their bare hands just to sit at his side and secure their power by producing his heirs. There was no connection to them of any sort, and they had no warmth for anyone but themselves… funny, since they were just like him.

And maybe that’s why he detested them, in the end.

And so, having a woman want him for entirely different reasons was a breath of fresh air- but the king’s face would be seen readily in the media and on the street anywhere on Vegetasei, and that was a problem. There was no doubt that she was going to find him out sooner than later, and if he wanted to live out his bizarre fantasy, he would have to act quickly…

-

Bulma sighed contentedly in the back of the beat up aerocar. Surprisingly, the hunk of junk was clean enough, fresh smelling even, and she leaned on her hand as she stared out the glass at the endless city below.

“You are a tourist?” The driver spoke to her, butchering the universal language, and Bulma nodded at her through the rearview mirror.

“Yes, well, kind of! I’m here for work, doing some geologic scanning.”

“Oh, geo…logic? That means to work with ground…with stone?”

“Yes! Well, I scan them to see if there are minerals in the ground, wealth in the stone.”

“Ah, I see. Looking for maleatite?”

“Yes, exactly,” Bulma smiled as the wild-haired woman took a sharp turn, presumably ready to drop her off at her destination in the heart of the city.

“We do not see many visitors, not here. Very strict about visitors. Welcome, though.” 

“Thank you- and I know, I’m honored to be invited to Vegetasei,” Bulma admitted in honesty as the car descended to a halt in front of an incredibly tall stone building, stark aside for a bed of multicolored succulents growing from pockets and ledges along its walls. She handed the driver her credit chip from the back seat, and the driver scanned her card over a glass tablet to process Bulma’s payment.

“Enjoy your stay to our planet.”

“I will,” Bulma smiled, signing off on the tablet and leaving a good tip for her driver. She was dog tired, but in a fantastic mood; and it _was_ going to be a great trip, she just _knew it._

-

Vegeta knew he would beat the car. That was a given.

He leaned on the wall of the hotel, cloaked in the growing shadows as he watched Bulma exit the shitty aerocar. He swallowed as one long leg stepped out, revealing smooth, creamy flesh up to her mid thighs before the rest of her delectable form was covered in a white dress. The thought of hiking that piece of fabric up and taking a good lick made him grind his teeth in anticipation… he only hoped she would have him, almost ready to pray to the gods he didn’t believe in for her to be receptive.

Bulma pulled her suitcase out and dragged the noisy thing once again, reaching the hotel doors and suddenly startling when she noticed a figure looming close to her in the shadows.

Damn, he was really making himself a true fucking creep. It was official…

“You,” He mumbled, stepping forward until she could see his face. Instant recognition replaced her fear, and she smiled confusedly at Vegeta.

“You! Rubra- where…How? How did you know I was here?” She asked incredulously, reaching out to touch his bare arm in a strange gesture, one that he accepted reluctantly. _What an odd woman._

“I just checked in the hotel here,” he nodded to the building just behind himself, “And I had just walked outside when I saw you. So, I should be asking how you found me,” he murmured, watching her carefully for any signs of suspicion or recognition of his true identity. He saw none and felt an instant rush of relief.

“Wow, holy shit! What a coincidence- _again_. The odds of this happening are just…astronomical. I got a job on the planet, finally! And they arranged for me to stay at this hotel,” She marveled at him as if he was a dream come true, staring into his eyes like their encounter actually meant something. If only she knew…

Vegeta shrugged, working his jaw as her feminine scent- her natural perfume that he remembered so vividly when he jacked-off in the shower or under the sheets, invaded his senses. He immediately wanted to grab her waist, wanted to pull her in and crush her mouth in a kiss- wanted to fuck her right there against the stone wall…

“I just, I can’t believe this. Why were you staying there?” She asked, putting her hands on him, touching his bare arms as if she was trying to make sure that he was real- that it was really _Rubra_ that stood in front of her.

“Just, on the planet for a few days,” he lied, stumbling for words as she gripped his wrist. His nerve endings fired at her gentle touch, sending his blood boiling- heating up as he thought of her touching him elsewhere…

“Oh really?” She narrowed her eyes at him, and his stomach sank as she raised an eyebrow, “Are you out here hiding from your woman or something?”

“Gods, no,” Vegeta spat, her inquiry making him bristle as she grinned deviously.

“Come up to the room with me, then?” She asked, giving him the slightest smile as he nodded, trying to hold back his own grin. Why, _yes-_ he thought he would quite like going up to the room with her…

-

Bulma checked in, marveling at the inside of the atrium as she stood at the front desk. The hotel didn’t look so nice from the outside- all smooth stone and little décor, but the inside was another story. It was open, well-lit and stark white, clean and modern by galactic standards- and she was only hoping that her room would be as nice.

“Briefs, yes, here’s your card- you’re in suite eight thirty-two.” The Saiyan woman at the counter spoke in perfect universal language, and Bulma thanked her as she took the card. Suite, huh? Allitix wasn’t joking around with this job…

Bulma looked around the lobby for the man she had remarkably stumbled upon once again, and she wondered how in the fuck it could happen twice- stumbling upon him in a universe as vast as it came. It didn’t add up- it wasn’t at all logical- but maybe it was fate? It was his home planet after all, and maybe she was supposed to have a closer connection to the Saiyan then she ever would have dreamed… but that shit was silly. Bulma Briefs didn’t believe in luck or soul mates…or anything like that. Perhaps they really were just in the right place, at the right time- but twice in less than two weeks?

She shook her head, it still _didn’t add up_. Damn, he could be a stalker- but really, if the Saiyan had wanted to murder her he would have already done it when they had first met. No, she wasn’t going to think too much about it or complain. Rubra was an amazing fuck, and she had pined for the feeling of his flesh since their fateful night on planet GR-198. 

Bulma turned away from the desk and walked around the large lobby, the clicking of her heels echoing in the great space as she searched for her one-in-a-billion Saiyan. She raised an eyebrow when she finally found him in the darkest corner of the place, sitting way back into a chair with his arms crossed tightly. He was glaring at the screen hovering above the seating area, and he gave her a sort of nervous glance as she approached him. It was almost as if he was hiding from something, or maybe he was ashamed to be seen with an alien woman…

-

 _Fuck me_.

Vegeta’s godsdamn speech from the day before was being broadcasted _again_ on the fucking news, and he needed to herd the woman to the lift before she happened to glance at it. The last thing he wanted was for her to recognize him- partially because it would break the illusion, and mostly because she would likely be pissed- or enthralled with his power- and either way, that wasn’t what he wanted. 

He wanted to be Rubra, be the soldier, be the nobody.

“Alright, lift’s this way,” he barked, looking around the empty lobby and hoping to make a beeline for the elevator without anyone noticing. His goddamn noble-bloodline hair pattern was so distinguishable from most Saiyans, it was impossible to go anywhere without being immediately recognized…

“Hey, what’s up? Why are you being so secretive? How do you know where everything is at?” Bulma asked him, scrunching up her face as she followed him, her suitcase clacking noisily on the tile below.

“I’ve stayed here before. And I’m not, I’m just…”

“Are you ashamed because you don’t want to be seen with an alien?”

“What, no,” he shot back, glancing over his shoulder and giving her an incredulous look as he punched the button for the lift. The godsdamn King could be seen with whoever the fuck he wanted…but. He wasn’t the King, now was he? Not in this game.

“Then what is it?”

“I just, it’s nothing.”

“Hmm, nothing, huh.”

Vegeta pursed his lips together, trying desperately to come up with something when the elevator doors popped open, thankfully without anyone on board, and he motioned impatiently for her to enter. Vegeta walked closely behind Bulma, giving one last glance out into the lobby before the doors closed once again.

“It’s nothing. Just, ah- it’s someone I’m trying to avoid.”

Godsdamn, he was a shitty liar.

“A woman! I knew it!”

“An ex,” Vegeta shot back without giving it a second thought, and he was strangely proud of himself for coming up with such a quick lie. Lying had sure as shit never been his forte…

“Oh,” Bulma mouthed, grinning at Vegeta as the lift moved rapidly upwards, and he could only hope that no one got on- that the door didn’t fucking open…

“So, does she work here? Did you just randomly run into her, like you randomly ran into me?”

Vegeta turned to glare at the woman, damning her clever mind for working so quickly, and he shook his head.

“She works here.”

“Hmm, right,” Bulma laughed, touching his bicep before tracing her fingers over the thin fabric covering his chest, and he slowly made eye contact with her as she gave him a wink and a coquettish bite of the lip. 

 _Oh_ … 

So that’s how it’s going to be. The situation was doing a one-eighty, thank the gods…

“Right,” Vegeta breathed, grabbing the woman’s ass and pulling her into his body as she wrapped her arms around his neck, and she parted his lips with her tongue before he could even think to take control. She was already beginning to dominate the situation and he wasn’t quite sure how he felt about it…

Most women knew that he was the dominant one, _knew_ that he got his way because he was the King- but this woman had no idea. This woman must like to take the reins on occasion and it both concerned and excited him. How very few women had ever dominated him…twice in his life, before he had become a ruler… and he _hadn’t_ hated it.

But also, he craved control- he was the godsdamn King after all. But not tonight- _not tonight._

-

Bulma was already on fire for the man, she had dreamt of Rubra several times since their encounter and had pleasured herself thinking of that fateful night on more than one occasion as well. But she had also fantasized about putting the dominant man on his knees, pushing him back on the linens and riding him until she came hard, screaming his name as he followed suit. 

And now she had gotten the chance to bring that fantasy to life- and she was in the mood to take control. After all her recent wins, she felt like a goddamn queen.

Bulma leaned in to kiss the Saiyan deeply, rolling her tongue over his in a desperate dance, becoming a glutton on the feeling and barely noticing when the elevator door opened. She nipped the Saiyan’s lip a bit harder than she meant to before she pulled away from him, and he growled after her as she grabbed her suitcase. 

She giggled wickedly as she sashayed down the hall in front of the Saiyan, and apparently her show was too much, and the man was back on her in an instant.  He wrapped his arms around her body and pressed his restrained cock into her ass, breathing onto the back of her neck and making the small hairs at her nape stand up in response. Bulma instinctively pushed herself back into him, her heart racing and her skin turning to gooseflesh as the man reached up to grab her tits, giving them a good squeeze as she released a restrained moan.

“We’re going to get caught in the act out here,” she breathed, biting her lip as Rubra bit at the delicate skin of her neck before backing off from her with a smack to her ass. Bulma took a deep breath, barely able to contain herself from tackling the Saiyan right there in the hall, and instead she looked over her shoulder at him briefly before continuing the quest to find her room.

-

Vegeta trailed the woman like prey, staring at the curve of her ass underneath her dress, trying to determine whether she was wearing panties or not. It sure a shit didn’t look like it, and he was more than ready to find out whether his assessment was true or not.

“Here it is!” Bulma crooned, bringing his attention away from her derriere as she waved her card in front of the door, grinning mischievously at him as it clicked. Bulma bit her lip as the door opened, and she backed into it, dragging the stupid suitcase in front of her until she made it far enough inside to abandon it next to the door. She turned as the lights flickered on, and Vegeta restrained a grin as she reacted to the suite.

“Holy shit, this place is… _amazing_.”

It really was, though.

It was one of the nicest suites in the city, a godsdamn marvel overlooking the metropolis with a full view of the citadel in the distance. It was furnished in the finest décor- all in black and white and charcoal grey, and it featured a colossal fish tank covering half of the wall with flora and fauna from the tropical oceans to the west of the capital.

Bulma momentarily forgot about her flirty escapades as she walked into the center of the suite, turning around slowly to take in the entire room with her jaw set in gaping awe. It was the suite he had requested a few times in the past for various nefarious meetups with certain women that had rather not be seen at the citadel with him- mostly because they had been wedded to one of his advisors or were mates of nobility from around the planet. 

“How the hell did I land this place?” She murmured to herself, walking to the bed and running her hand over the plush black coverlet.

“Who knows,” Vegeta answered, his arms behind his back and his face a set in a faux curious gaze as he trailed her, opening up the fridge and pulling out a bottle of sparkling _kilex’iic_. _Oh yes, it was the good shit…_

“Oh god, I can’t afford that!” Bulma laughed nervously, watching the Saiyan pop open the bottle without a second thought.

“This one’s on the house.” 

It wasn’t, of course, but she didn’t have to know that. It was a fucking three thousand credit bottle of _kilex’iic_ , the best that money could buy- and pocket change to him.

“Seriously? Wow. I really, _really_ don’t know how I landed this place- or this job…” Bulma trailed, grinning as Vegeta motioned for her to grab the glasses which were set out on the white stone countertop. She grabbed two, holding them out for him as he sloppily poured the clear alcohol into each glass, and she took a long drink of her own before rolling her head and eyes back in ecstasy.

“This…is amazing. What is this?”

“Kilex’iic,” Vegeta answered vaguely, putting the bottle on the countertop and grabbing his own glass from her hand. He turned the full tumbler up and chugged the exorbitant alcohol, relishing the smooth, dry feeling as it made its way down his throat. Bulma took another long swig of her own, blissfully unaware that the alcohol she was drinking was worth more than she likely made in a month of work.

“Lights- night mode,” Vegeta spoke out loud, and the room immediately dimmed, but was still illuminated by the massive fish tank, setting the entire room in a soft white glow. The king placed his hands on Bulma’s hips, leading her backward toward the bed, and she obliged, grinning at him as she held her empty glass out in one hand, her other clutching his forearm. He was ready for the night to progress, to take her like he had needed to, no time to waste anymore.

Vegeta backed the alien woman up until her legs hit the end of the mattress, but instead of falling back, the woman stood against him, her eyes narrowed defiantly.

“Unzip my dress,” Bulma demanded, surprising Vegeta, and he narrowed his eyes back at her. _What an insolent woman._

He nearly told her to unzip her own fucking dress, but something in her eyes kept him from speaking up, and he humored her, motioning impatiently for her to turn around and grabbing the zipper in his calloused hands, undoing it with careless indifference. 

When the zipper reached her lower back, Bulma shimmied out of the dress, letting the fabric fall to the plush carpet with abandon, and Vegeta ground his teeth as he found that his earlier assumptions had been correct. The woman wasn’t wearing any panties, and her ass was incredible. Their first time had been in near darkness… and now he was going to _really_ see her.

Bulma turned to face Vegeta before he could bend her over the bed, and he could easily see her pink nipples through the thin bra barely covering her tits; he wanted nothing more at that moment then to fuck her, feel her tight walls around him again, grab her hair and make her scream his name ( _his real name_ ), but she put her palm on his chest as he leaned into her.

_What the fuck?_

“Lay on your back for me,” Bulma demanded, her eyes narrowed, and her grin completely absent. She was serious… the woman had a dominant streak. Vegeta swallowed audibly, going over his options as she stepped out of her beige heels gracefully, standing just slightly shorter than him after removing them. Once he took his boots off he was sure they would be the same exact height.

“No.”

“I’m serious, Rubra, I’m going to fuck your brains out and you’re going to like it.”

Ah, _damn it._ He couldn’t readily argue with that proclamation… _fuck._

Vegeta breathed in deeply, his stomach sinking as he gave into her wish with reluctance, and he sat on the end of the bed with his tail flicking agitatedly. He looked up at her with dark eyes as she gave him a wicked grin, and he raised one eyebrow at her as she placed her legs on either side of his, pressing one finger into his chest and pushing him back onto the linens. 

This was really happening…he was _actually letting_ her do this, and he both loathed and longed for it. He couldn’t let her take full control over him, though, he just couldn’t…

Bulma crawled up over top of him, straddling his clothed form as he leaned up to meet her mouth with his, and she pulled back teasingly. _Oh, this woman…_  

Vegeta gave Bulma the ghost of a grin, reaching up to grab her hair tightly, and she responded by grasping the neck of his shirt firmly and pulling as hard as she could, surely ruining the fabric as she leaned back into him.

“Are we playing games, tonight, Rubra?” She whispered with a deadpan glare, and he couldn’t help but smirk, exposing his canines and threatening to bite at her throat before she leaned back and shook her head slowly. He wanted to press his fangs into her delicate flesh, but not tear it…no, he wanted to taste it, lick it and hold her life gently within his killer’s teeth. But perhaps they _could_ play games, though… a little power struggle to get the heart pumping sounded like a bit of fun indeed.

Bulma narrowed her eyes as she waited for him to answer, and she parted her lips as her heart raced- he had no problem hearing it thumping as her barely covered tits hung down near his face.

“Yes,” he murmured, grabbing her waist with his free hand and pressing his fingers into her soft flesh, the smell of her growing arousal was driving him fucking mad as he gripped her hair tighter- and yet she fought him. He could give in to her, let her have her way with him- but Vegeta wasn’t about to let her dominate him so easily. No, he needed to see what the woman was made of, make her prove herself – see if she could keep up with the King of all Saiyans.

_Let the games begin._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thank you goes out to my beta reader [ HannaBellLecter!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HannaBellLecter/pseuds/HannaBellLecter)\- and thank all of you for reading!


	4. Endgames

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The king and the woman play a game- the woman discovers a king.

**V** egeta pulled off the piece of fabric that once constituted as his shirt and tossed it to the floor as the woman lowered her hips to meet his. He narrowed his eyes as she gently pressed herself on his restrained erection, and he reluctantly let go of her hair to see what move she was going to make next. He had a keen battle prowess, a sense for what move his opponent would make next- but he had to learn her style first, needed to figure out her angle. Bulma likely thought that she could get the upper hand simply because she was using her body against him, figuring that she could paralyze him in the fascination with what she _could_ do to him- but he had other plans.

The woman bit her lower lip as she ground herself on him teasingly, running her hands over her body and giving him an enticing little show before reaching back and unlatching her bra. She bit her lip seductively as she let the fabric slide down her arms, freeing her tits, and he couldn’t help but reach up and grab one, palming it and pinching her nipple in the crook of his thumb as she giggled. 

Bulma quickly slapped his hand away as she sat back down on his lap, and she traced her fingers underneath his waistline, teasing him again, making him want to flip her over and pin her to the bed, press himself into her and fucking _tease_ her- _but,_ he wouldn’t. Vegeta would let her go on as long as he could stand it, she would likely try to either pull his dick out and use it to pleasure herself ( _he doubted she would try to fuck him already_ ), or she would go down on him. He would let her do what she had planned and wait until she let her guard down to make his move.

-

Bulma tugged on the waist of Vegeta’s pants, trailing her fingers to the laces where she untied the fabric cords slowly with one finger. She knew that he was waiting to make his move and she had to keep her guard up, at least until she got her lips on him, and then he would be putty in her hands…or _mouth_. She had to bite her tongue to keep herself from laughing at her own musing as she backed off the Saiyan’s lap, then had to bite it even harder when he gave her an inquisitive look. He likely didn’t expect her to go down on him, he had probably assumed she would go straight for the goal, or at least tease him with her core. 

Bulma grabbed both the Saiyan’s pants and undergarments, pulling them down with a mindfulness of his tail, and as soon as she revealed his formerly restrained cock she knew she had clearly forgotten how colossal the damn thing had been. In her defense she hadn’t exactly _seen_ it the first time, but his cock had been _a lot_ to take in and she really should have thought about it before using an oral strategy to tame the beast. Now she had to figure out how to work his considerable girth without choking herself on it. 

So far Vegeta let her continue without making any moves, and so she lowered her lips to his cock, which was of course standing at full attention and just begging to be licked. Honestly, it looked delectable, manicured and not at all unpleasant to behold- agreeably musky and masculine and very, _very_ human-like. Bulma was even more surprised by their species’ similarities in that regard, and she was more than glad she had a birth control chip implanted since It was highly likely that their species would be able to reproduce.

Vegeta let out a low growl when Bulma grabbed his dick, taking a long lick of the underside of it and causing it to jump at her touch when she reached the tip, flicking her tongue and then opening wide to suck on the head. She knew he was enjoying it when he moaned slightly, seeming to almost _purr_ as he clearly lost sight of his dominance when she took him in her mouth and throat as deep as she possibly could. 

-

Gods. _Damn_.

The woman knew exactly what to fucking do with her hot little mouth, and he could definitely lay back and let her do it for a while if she so pleased. If she wasn’t careful, though, she would end up with a mouthful of his cum; and maybe that’s exactly what she was going for, kinky woman. Lucky for her, he was more than capable of going another round… _or_ _two_.

Vegeta slowly, reluctantly let the tension dissolve from his body as Bulma bobbed up and down on his length, and he watched in fascination as she took his cock as deep as her throat could possibly stand- which was much further than he would have ever guessed, and it pleased him immensely. To reward her, he snaked his tail into the woman’s slit, stroking her folds and clit with his plush fur as she moaned feebly around his girth, taking a moment to pull her lips away from him to take a deep, moaning breath. She pursed her lips, giving him a humorous scowl before going back to work.

And work she did- Bulma massaged the base of his cock with her fingers as he emitted a low hum from his throat, a growling purr of pleasure that very few other ears had ever heard. It was a somewhat embarrassing behavior among male Saiyans, although one that was quite natural for both sexes- however, it was regarded as a feminine trait. But the alien woman had no idea; he could purr as much as he fucking wanted to around her- he could really let himself go in that regard.

Vegeta laid his head back on his arms, closing his eyes as she continued, and he focused on the all-encompassing pleasure as she rhythmically sucked, licked and kneaded, causing his tail to move faster and his climax to build quickly. It came nearly to a head, threatening to spill over and into her mouth when she stopped. She fucking _stopped._ _Why the fuck did she stop._

He dropped his tail to the bed limply, propping himself up on his elbows to glare at the wicked blue-haired creature. _How dare she_ …He worked his jaw as the woman winked, pulling herself back up to her knees and threatening to plunge herself onto his dick when he deftly slid out from under her. 

To his amusement, Bulma’s face displayed pure shock when he pinned her down on the bed, and she pushed against him with a hiss as she battled for her ill perceived dominance. He wanted to fuck her, his cock was begging him to buck right into her tight little hole and mate, but he calmed himself, using his many years of training and self-denial to play the game.

Now it was his turn to be in control as he should be, and _oh_ how he was going to make her squirm.

-

Bulma was shocked when the Saiyan had slipped out from under her with an imperceptible speed, and her eyes widened when she found herself pinned to the bed. The partially clothed Saiyan hovered above her with his cock hard and needy, holding her arms down before sitting up on his knees with a wicked grin. _Damn him_. She should have known better, _known_ that he wasn’t going to let her off that easy.

Before she could put up much of a fight Rubra grabbed her legs, spreading them far apart before running two fingers over her folds, teasing her wet borderline before giving her clit a sharp flick. Bulma leaned up incredulously, ready to slap the grinning bastard until he lowered himself to her core, instantly spreading her outer lips with two fingers and going straight to town on her without warning, licking her clit with an intensity made her shiver as she grabbed at his hair.

It was nearly uncomfortable at first, too much, too fast- but as his tongue flicked relentlessly over her bud it began to become exhilarating, sending jolts of pleasure darting through her lower belly and extending through her body, making her forget all about how she wanted to fuck him silly. Rubra glared up at her, dark eyes hooded as she mewled, and he nipped her clit gently before his soft tongue explored her folds. _Damn_ , the man really knew what to do with his mouth, he was a goddamn expert…

Bulma arched back onto the bed, moaning deeply when the Saiyan lapped at her borderline, taking his time to savor her honey as she fought back her own climax. It’d just been too damn long since her pussy had received such attention, and it was all she could do to keep her ecstasy at bay when the Saiyan began sucking on her clit. _Oh god._

She couldn’t do it. There was no way, she _couldn’t_ win this round. 

Bulma cried out, grabbing the sheets, ready to give in to the Saiyan’s relentless tongue when _he_ stopped abruptly, pulling away and wiping his smirking mouth with the back of his arm.

 _Oh, that bastard_. He was really going to pull this shit on her…

“Damn it, I was getting ready to cum!” Bulma growled, scooting up to a sitting position, pissed and horny and ready to rage-fuck the man. This must have been how he had felt… go figure.

Rubra didn’t answer her, he only sat up on his knees, narrowing his eyes as his tail flicked, and he began stroking himself slowly, the head of his cock glistening with precum that he incorporated into his self-pleasure. Bulma took a deep breath, her body screaming for release- but she knew that his body was on fire as well. They needed each other, could easily use each other- but they were being stubborn, and Bulma was no stranger to pettiness. She could hold out as long as he could…

-

Vegeta’s cock was absolutely throbbing as he stroked it, his mouth tasted like sex and his mind was screaming at him to fuck her. He needed her, and he was sure as shit that she needed him too. Their single-minded quest for domination had led them to a stalemate, and he wanted to be the one to seal the deal. 

Instead of laying back down, Bulma pulled herself to the head of the bed, leaning her back against it stubbornly as she spread her legs wide for him to behold her, running her fingers over her folds, pressing them into her borderline with an overexaggerated moan before using her moisture to work her clit. Vegeta bared his teeth at her, picking up the pace on himself, frustrated with his hand, wanting instead for it to be squeezed into her hot, wet pussy- it just feet away from him, being filled up with her skinny fingers instead. 

Gods, it was maddening…

He had to make a move, he could lay back and pretend that he was going to let her ride him- at least get the satisfaction of filling her up before he flipped her over… he could compromise on that, as long as he got the last move. _Damn her…_

-

“Fine, you win,” Vegeta hissed, taking a deep breath as he slid the rest of he way out of his pants, and Bulma watched him carefully as he laid back on the bed, his arms behind his head as he waited for her with his tail flicking in agitation. _She had won_. He had given in to her, he couldn’t stand it anymore- _of course_ she would win.

Damn, it felt _good_ to get her way.

Bulma crawled up to meet the Saiyan, grinning darkly as she threw one leg over his perfectly taut hips, and she exhaled as she pressed her soaking folds against his warm, incredibly hard cock. Bulma mewled slightly as she ran her slickness over his smooth girth, and she grabbed the Saiyan’s dick, teasing herself with the tip, pressing it gently within her borderline as he groaned, teeth bared and seemingly tortured as he pressed his fingers into the flesh of her legs. 

Bulma licked her lips as she gently bobbed herself up and down on his head, and Rubra’s breathing sped up as he glared at her with dark eyes, pleading with her, begging her to squeeze herself onto him. She continued to tease though, the feeling so exciting, so electric- the goal _so close_ \- and she moaned deeply when she finally slid down onto it fully, her mind clouded in a hazy rush of lust as she lifted herself back up. 

The Saiyan exhaled below Bulma, emitting a low rumble from his throat as he had before, and he watched in fascination as his cock was squeezed in and out of her when she began to bounce on his length. Her body was on fire with pleasure, it rushed through her veins, enveloped her wholly as she worked his head against her sweet spot, making sure to run over the rough patch of nerves over and over and _over_.

There was no way she was going to last long, not like this…

-

Vegeta purred as he watched Bulma ride him, her tits bouncing heavily all the while- and she didn’t hold back. The woman was going for the godsdamn endgame and she was doing it fast- making it hard to figure out the right moment to flip her ass over and contort her to his liking. He watched her as she moaned, tossing her head back as she bounced on his cock, and he tried to time his move… quickly losing sight of that idea as waves of pleasure washed through him with every stroke. She wasn’t making it easy for him to gain the upper hand, but somehow it was… _okay_.

She was enjoying herself more than any woman he had ever witnessed before, she had control, she was doing what felt good to her, and for some _dumb_ _fucking_ _reason_ he almost wanted her to have it. At least let her get off… then he could take the reins back…

But fuck, it felt too good to care… it felt too godsdamn _right._

Vegeta took a deep breath as he closed his eyes, resigning himself to enjoy the feeling of the woman doing all the work. He hadn’t quite imagined this was how the night was going to play out, _not at all_ , but it felt fucking good, and really- that was all that mattered. _It felt amazing._

-

“Rubra! Oh, god!” Bulma cried out as her climax swept through her body, turning her entire world into a flashing rapture quivering from her core outwards. She trembled on the Saiyan’s cock, her honey spilling out around him as she panted, her heart pounding and her body reeling in its bliss- and she didn’t have time to even catch her breath when she found herself suddenly lying back flat on the bed, Rubra slamming into her as he held her ankles up over his shoulders.

Bulma moaned as the man fucked her hard, and she grasped at his arms, now covered in a thin sheen of sweat as he thrusted, panting above her. 

She wanted to be mad because he ended up lasting longer than her, plus he had actually gotten the final move- but she couldn’t. Bulma had gotten what she wanted, ultimately, and now it was his turn to do the same. And he was going for it and going hard. There was no way he could last at the pace he kept...

-

Vegeta chased his climax with abandon, thrusting in out of the alien woman’s borderline hard and fast, his skin cool with sweat as his body burnt up in mindless pursuit of the end. A familiar tinge of pleasure built up in his groin, up and _up_ , tingling as he reached his plateau, and she moaned as his cock tensed, hard and ready to release.

“Grat, keita! (Fuck, woman!) Vegeta groaned as pleasure burst from him and spilled over into the woman. His hot seed pumped deep into her belly as his mind went hazy with rapture, flooding his body with pure ecstasy for several moments before he dropped her legs, falling limply to the bed next to her in the sort of exhaustion that only came with a climax. 

He came to shortly, clarity reaching his mind one again, and he glanced over half-lidded at Bulma as she exhaled, staring at the ceiling as she caught her breath. He looked down at himself, his groin and upper legs still soaking wet, and the bed drenched underneath her. Vegeta had never fucked a woman so godsdamn needy for him, one that was just _so_ fucking wet- and it could have just been her species reaction to sex, but he didn’t think so. In all honesty, it was hot as hell and oddly flattering, and he suddenly began to feel sorry for himself. He wouldn’t ever get to experience her again after this night… 

He resigned himself to this fact once more, and he meant it this time. Vegeta didn’t need the distraction, didn’t need to be needy for her, didn’t need the bother of his advisors and nobility finding out- but she was going to be a hard woman to deny. And she was going to be living on his damn planet for a month or more...

-

Bulma soaked in the deep, round tub in the suite’s well-appointed bathroom. The suite itself was simply amazing- _but damn_ , the bathroom really took the cake. It was spacious to say the least, with a frosted sky light on the ceiling, a luxurious walk-in shower in the corner, and overall it was decorated with the finest materials in the galaxy. The bathroom also featured another aquarium set within peekaboo tiles behind the freestanding tub, making the entire area a relaxing haven- one she would be visiting gladly after each and every workday. 

Bulma dipped lower into the bubbly water, relishing the heat on her tired, overworked body, and she again wondered how in the hell she had landed the place.  The entire suite was pure class and exquisite luxury- like something meant for a damn king. It was by far the nicest room she had ever stayed in ( _even when she had been filthy rich_ ), and she had no idea why _Allitix_ was paying for it. She wasn’t sure if she should even ask, what if the booking had been a mistake? 

 _Never look a gift horse in the mouth_ , her father had used to say- and she sure as hell wouldn’t.

Bulma nearly drifted off to sleep when a rolling sound brought her to her senses, and she sat up, bleary-eyed and confused. She reached out of the tub to check the time on her handheld, and her eyes widened in surprise. _Shit_ , she had been soaking nearly an hour...

Bulma stepped out of the tepid water, grabbing a plush towel to dry off and then wrapping the oversized fabric around her form. She opened the bathroom door, gingerly padding out into the cool room when she noticed that Rubra was gone. She glanced around, saying his name out loud apprehensively before she realized that the sound that had woken her up must have been him leaving. The front door was still locked, but the door to the balcony had been rolled open and not entirely shut. 

Cool desert air pushed through the crack in the door, and she opened it fully, wondering if she would find him outside, but somehow doubting it- and alas, he was nowhere to be seen. Bulma sighed, her damp skin turning to gooseflesh as she walked out onto the private balcony and leaned over the railing.

“What an asshole,” Bulma muttered as she stared up into the dark indigo sky, but sadly she couldn’t see the stars for the light pollution all around. There were two crescent moons hanging languidly on the horizon, and she stared at them apathetically, still unbelieving that she had made it to Vegetasei… and relatively upset that the Saiyan had left her without even a goodbye.

“Oh well,” Bulma spoke to herself again while watching the street traffic below, wondering why Rubra’s sudden departure had even bothered her- he was a good fuck and nothing more. It didn’t even matter, really, there were plenty of other fish- _or Saiyans_ \- in the sea. She smiled bitterly to herself, not truly believing her own words. She had met him under incredibly unlikely conditions, in one of the most remote planets in the galaxy. She had chanced upon him again within her first few hours on Vegetasei- and if it had been a coincidence, it was an incredibly rare one.

And despite that rarity, he had left. He had left without contacts, left without goodbyes…he was jut gone.

-

Vegeta landed on his balcony, shirtless and needing a long shower after a good, messy fuck. He had left the woman high and dry, not wanting to confront her again- not wanting to go through sappy goodbyes. He wasn’t wired for all that shit- she was a good piece of ass and nothing more. 

But if that was true, why did he feel guilty? 

Godsdamn it, it was so stupid. _All of it._ His desire for her, his attraction to her and her _jeta’ili_ \- and the fact that her scent and her body and her cocky little smile drew him to her like a fly on carrion- all stupid, and he despised it. He hated that he wanted more. Loathed it, wanted to beat the fuck out of himself for wanting to go back and fuck her again… and tell her goodbye. Stupid, stupid- _godsdamn stupid_.

Vegeta ground his teeth as he went to the balcony door, letting the camera scan his retinas before it opened for him, allowing him entrance to his lavish chambers. He walked inside, pulling his boots off and throwing them to the side of the entrance haphazardly before unlacing his pants, letting them fall and stepping out of them before commencing his stride.

“Low lights on,” the King growled, and the AI obeyed, washing the room in a warm glow as he made his way to his kitchen area, running his mouth under the faucet. He needed to get rid of her taste…then wash off her smell.

“My King, do you need my assistance?” A voice from the other side of his chamber entrance called out, and he rolled his eyes. Gods, he hated the servants…even if they did wait on him hand and foot.

“Bring me food. _Meat_. A dish of _halk’t_ , some _ord’iist_ , side of _brae_ …whatever else, I don’t care. I’m fucking starving.”

“Yes, my King, any…” The servant trailed after she had opened the door, her face turning red as she stared at Vegeta, wearing only his undergarments. Stupid girl, gawking at her damn King like an idiot...

“Bring wine, dry red, I don’t give a shit what make. Leave it and the food on the table because I’m taking a shower. And _no_ , I don’t need your fucking help. Now get out,” Vegeta growled tetchily, flicking the end of his tail as the woman bowed, backing out of the door and leaving the king in blessed silence. 

It was time to bathe, time to wash himself of Bulma and try to forget the alien woman forever… but all he _really_ wanted to do was jack off, think about her and the little game they had played, think about her spreading her legs for him and… _fuck._

Yeah, he was definitely going to have to get off _again_.

-

Bulma slept wonderfully in the huge bed, lulled to sleep by the gentle sound of rain that she had requested the AI play over the many speakers in the room. When her alarm brought her out of her slumber she had felt rested and energetic, ready for the day as she bounced out of bed and requested the dimmer to be turned off on the windows.

Bright morning sun set the room alight, and Bulma took a deep breath as she marveled over the city, grinning as she stared at the beautiful citadel in the distance. She would be there soon, one of the very few aliens to have ever walked through its doors, and she beamed proudly. After this job she would likely get a promotion, move up in the company like she had wanted, get her career going- and she would never forget this moment, watching the golden sun rise over the dunes on Vegetasei.

-

Bulma dressed conservatively, aside from a sexy peek of her tits through a keyhole opening over her bust. She glanced in the full mirror, turning and smiling at herself in her tall beige heels and indigo dress, she puckered up her red stained lips and make sure every turquoise curl was in place. After today she would be throwing her hair back and wearing field clothes- a simple tee shirt and shorts as she worked far away from the city in the dust and hot sun- but now was her time to shine. She needed to leave a good impression on these Saiyans, and leaving good impressions was something she had no problem doing.

Bulma grabbed her bag and equipment and rode the elevator to the ground floor. She decided she would take advantage of some breakfast before she hailed a car to the citadel, and she clicked across the lobby confidently, garnishing the stares of many Saiyans and a few aliens as she made her way to the table of food set out for guests.

Bulma looked over the spread, making a face at the choices. She had no idea what anything was, so she grabbed something that looked like bread, a fruit that looked vaguely like a pear and a glass of water before she sat down at a table by herself. She pulled out her handheld and nibbled at the food, noting that it wasn’t bad, but it wasn’t that great as she requested a ride to come pick her up.

After she placed her request, Bulma sat her handheld down and happened to glance up at the hover screen; just a bunch of Saiyans speaking in their native tongue, and she wished that she knew the native language- when she suddenly noticed a very familiar face. 

“What… _the hell_ ,” Bulma whispered to herself, knitting her eyebrows and glaring at the man she had slept with the night before on screen- dressed in fine armor that _definitely_ didn’t look like something a common soldier would wear… and the way that people bowed to him after he spoke…

“That son of a bitch,” Bulma said a bit louder, shaking her head as she took an unconsciously large bite of the bread stuff. She chewed it absently, narrowing her eyes as a bar of universal text flashed across the bottom of the screen, stating that the king had procured yet another planet for Saiyan territory. _This was fucking grand, just unbelievable._

“I fucked the goddamn king of the Saiyans,” Bulma laughed bitterly, swallowing the ball of food and taking a long swig of water before standing up to catch her car. If that asshole thought he was never going to see her again, he had another thing coming. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to HannaBellLecter for editing, and thank you all for reading!


	5. Fury

The King of the Saiyans leaned on his fist, bored and uninterested as his advisors rambled on about asinine bullshit. Who actually cared about the _Laetherian_ princess marrying the _Nasth’ain_ king? Who gave a shit about the upcoming _Azlanian_ royal masquerade? He certainly didn't. It was the most luxurious party of the year, the only one he could be forced to go to… and it was the same shit year after year. _So pointless…_

Vegeta yawned, running his hand over his face as they continued speaking of tailors and pomp, about making a good impression this time around- about how it was necessary for the King to be seen with a noblewoman on his arm… Vegeta perked up at the mention of a woman, the end of his tail flicking in irritation as they discussed the candidates as if that particular issue wouldn’t matter to him either.

“Hold up, _excuse me_ \- why exactly, do I need to be seen with a woman? I don’t need some trophy on my arm for that stupid fucking ball…”

“My King, it would look good if you…”

“I don’t give a shit what it would look like, I’m not taking one of those harpies,” Vegeta growled, baring his teeth at his council as they nodded and prattled amongst themselves worriedly. 

“My King, with all due respect, it has been…rumored, that the _Azlanian_ queen is wanting to…”

Vegeta’s eyes widened as he glared at the council member brave enough to speak up, and the elderly Saiyan awkwardly shifted in his seat below the throne. For the love of the gods, Vegeta could only hope that the words getting ready to come out of the man’s mouth were not what he feared they would be.

“Wanting _to_?”

“Wanting to propose her princess daughter as a candidate for marriage…”

It was exactly the string of words he didn’t want to hear. Vegeta stared deadpan at his audience, his face flushing as he imagined marrying  ( _and bedding_ ) a woman that looked just like Zarbon. Just the mere thought of it brought chills to his spine, and he shook his head irritably. 

“That is _not_ going to happen. What is the deal with all these inter-species marriages? _Godsdamn it,”_ he hissed, tapping his gloved fingers irritably on the arm of his throne. 

“So now you see the need for taking a Saiyan woman, one you can at least pretend to be in a relationship with…”

Vegeta threw up his hand, not wanting to hear another word. His advisors were correct in that he needed to take a woman with him- if he blatantly disregarded the _Azlanian_ Queen’s proposal it could be quite problematic. The _Azlanians_ were the Saiyans strongest allies, they had double the population of Vegetasei and a huge army full of capable warriors. It wouldn’t due to get on their bad side…

“No more about this, I’ll take a woman, fake a damn engagement if necessary. Enough for today, I’m tired of this shit,” Vegeta grumbled, throwing an arm up to dismiss the long table of advisors before him. He had a lot to think about, especially about which wretched woman he would take with him to the most horrible ass-kissing event in the galaxy. Damn, all the noble candidates were _so_ irritating- and he had no desire to think about any woman other than his alien fling....which was a problem.

Vegeta watched his council leave the throne room, chattering among themselves all the while, and he waited until the door was shut behind the last one to stand.

“ _Grat_! (Fuck!)” he spat, sighing as he made his way to the exit on the opposite side of the room, stalling a moment and hoping against hope that he wouldn’t have to hear another word from anyone on his council, especially not about that damned ball. He felt a headache coming on and didn’t feel like talking to another soul for the rest of the day.

-

“I’m so honored to be here, truly,” Bulma said to the mineral wealth advisor, touching her chest as she smiled sweetly; but underneath her cheerful façade she was absolutely fuming. She was hoping against hope that the man that had lied to her for no good reason, the one that clearly thought he was too powerful to receive her wrath would show his damned face in her presence once again. She wanted nothing more than to greet the monarch, and to _really_ give the King of the Saiyans a piece of her mind for the first time.

And _oh boy_ , he was not going to like what she had to say. 

“Our King was very adamant on having our mineral wealth thoroughly documented, but there are some regions that are off limits,” the Saiyan in front of Bulma spoke in a nasally voice as he pulled up a holographic map, and she had to bite the inside of her mouth to keep from curling her lip in disgust at the mention of the Saiyan King.

“Area nine-eighteen, area nine-seventeen, area nine-twelve…” the older Saiyan rambled on, pointing out the areas in red that were obviously labeled, ones that Bulma would have no difficulty understanding were out of her jurisdiction on her own. He clearly thought she was either an idiot or _really_ wanted to make it apparent that the Saiyans really didn’t want those areas touched…

After several minutes, the mineral wealth advisor stopped listing off forbidden zones, and Bulma smiled and nodded when he asked her if the information he had given her was clear.

“Crystal clear, sir,” she winked, thinking not of maps and minerals, but of how she wanted to slap the King…

“Good. Now that that’s sorted out, you will start work tomorrow at dawn, correct?”

“That’s correct, sir.”

“Well then, we have nothing left to speak of, go forth,” the man nodded his maned head and motioned to the door, and Bulma gave him a sideways look.

“Well…ah, I guess I’ll just, go forth then…” Bulma trailed as she stood, unsure of what to say to such a bizarre farewell, and she waved nonchalantly to the man, who nodded confusedly. When she was just out of his field of vision she rolled her eyes in exasperation, exiting into the bright, airy corridor and closing the door behind her with a deep sigh. _What a boring-ass meeting…_

She turned to the left, heading toward the exit, when a familiar voice stopped her in her tracks. Bulma narrowed her eyes when she glanced over her shoulder, catching sight of the King trudging down the hall and muttering to himself like an insane man.

_Oh that motherfucker._

-

Vegeta made his way down the silent corridor, wondering which woman he would choose to accompany him to the stupid masquerade. There were noble ladies from outlying cities that he hadn’t yet met- and just _maybe_ they were less horrible than the ones he already knew. There was nothing stopping him from taking a common woman either, but _damn_ \- they usually acted like starstruck fools, tripping over their words and feet for just a glance at the King. 

And there was always the delicious alien woman… but he shouldn’t even be thinking about her. He really needed to get his shit together and erase her from his mind... 

“Agine, Pumela…Leekeh. Ugh, gods, not Leekeh…” he mumbled out loud to himself, not paying attention to his surroundings when a familiar voice brought him back from his troubled musings.

“ _Well_ , if it isn’t _King_ Vegeta,” Bulma spoke, standing in the hall just in front of Vegeta with her hands on her hips and her body hugged by a delicious painted-on dress. She was scowling, but despite her grimace she was just… _incredible_. Her jewel-tone hair was curled, her lips bright red, her tits just peeking out of a keyhole opening on her bust, teasing him as his eyes flicked from them back to her enraged face. 

And now she knew, she knew who he really was, and he couldn’t help but feel a strange sort of relief despite her apparent rage.

“Bulma,” he said her name stupidly, unsure of what else to say at the moment. He was stunned to see her in the palace, although he should have expected it… he knew she was to be briefed by the mineral wealth advisor.

“Shocking that you even know my name, since I’ve never actually met _the King_.”

Vegeta felt his face heat up as he glared at Bulma, and he felt like a fucking idiot. Why should someone as lowly as an alien woman make him feel so ashamed, so inferior? He was the King of the godsdamn Saiyans, one of the most powerful rulers in the known universe. She was staying in the nicest fucking suite in the city and likely getting paid double because of him! _Ungrateful woman._

“And you would do well to remember that you are speaking with the King,” Vegeta growled through grit teeth, looking around the corridor anxiously; he sure as shit didn’t need anyone to hear his conversation- hear the alien wench berating him like a nagged mate. Bulma scrunched up her face, folding her arms up guardedly as she continued to stare him down.

“Well, _Rubra_ \- who knows where in the hell you came up with that name, I wanted to let it be known that you…”

“My name _is_ Rubra,” Vegeta hissed, grabbing at the woman to pull her aside when she slapped his hand away. _Oh, that fucking insolent woman!_

“You’re the worst kind of asshole!” Bulma spat, and Vegeta worked his jaw in fury. Maybe she was right- maybe he deserved her wrath ( _that was questionable_ ), but it didn’t change the fact that he was the King and demanded respect.

“Woman, if you ever, EVER dare to slap at me like some fucking pest _ever_ again I will have you stripped and branded publicly, then exiled from my planet forever. I am _not_ shitting you, I swear to all my gods…”

Bulma’s face fell slightly, giving away her resolve as she tapped her heeled foot on the tiled floor. She was clearly questioning whether or not he was fucking with her, and she decided to play it safer with him, choosing her words more carefully.

“You did a shitty thing,” she sighed, her eyes narrowed, her features still taut with anger and… _hurt_? He guessed that he _had_ lied to her, slept with her under false pretenses. He assumed that would be enough reason for a woman to feel hurt by his actions, but _still_ … what they had was just a good fuck, a two-night stand. What did it even matter to her?

Vegeta shrugged, giving a single, feeble nod in acknowledgment as Bulma continued staring him down. After several tense moments of silence, the woman finally shook her head in exasperation. He made it quite clear that he wasn't about to avert his own furious gaze or further acknowledge her words, he wasn't backing down to her...

“Why, though? Why did you lie about who you were? Why did you visit me last night? You can have any woman you fucking want, so _why_?”

Vegeta finally broke eye contact with her, once again gazing down the corridor, noticing some of his advisors on the far end staring at him as he interacted with the furious alien woman. He suddenly wanted to kill them for staring, suddenly wanted to turn away and not have to say another word to Bulma ever again- because she was right. She was right in that he could have any woman he wanted, but for some reason he only wanted her now- and the fact disturbed him, scared the shit out of him, frankly.

“It doesn’t matter.”

“Well, since it doesn’t matter, I’m out of here. Thanks for the job, it looks great on my resume- I’ll leave out the part where I had to fuck the King just to get it,” she hissed, narrowing her eyes and turning to leave when Vegeta grabbed her shoulder without thinking.

“Stop,” he murmured, instantly dropping his hand, unsure of why he was stopping her and not quite understanding why he even cared if she left. In the grand scheme of things he never needed to see her again, and he did need to nip his fascination with her in the bud…

“What do you want?”

Vegeta worked his jaw again, glaring at the furious woman as she shot daggers right back. What could he say to her now? Nothing would satiate her anyway, not after he had lied to her, left her high and dry… he had really fucked himself over with her, there was no coming back from this, he needed to let her go…

“I came to you again because I wanted you,” he blurted, sounding like a godsdamn idiot and feeling his face flush as she rolled her eyes. He thought it was a decent reason to give her, but clearly, she didn’t.

“Oh, I’m flattered, might as well just be your call girl for the duration of my stay then. Just call me up and pretend to be someone else before fucking me and leaving me in the goddamn…”

“Woman, so help me, if you don’t keep your fucking voice down,” Vegeta growled, noticing more people gathering in the hallways, all of them keeping a safe distance from their petulant King. The woman was getting out of hand and he needed to rein her back before he really lost his temper…

"What if I don't?"

"I told you I'd have you branded and exiled."

“Whatever. I’m done, and honestly- I hope you go fuck yoursel…”

“Shut. UP!” Vegeta snapped, his fury quickly coming to a head at her audacious words, and she gave him a slightly concerned tilt of her eyebrows, parting her lips as he held one gloved finger up in her face. The King placed his free hand on her arm, which surprisingly- _thankfully_ , she didn’t fight, and he calmed himself as he breathed in her scent. _Fuck_ , it was nice... he had thought he would never breathe it in again...

Vegeta exhaled as his tail flicked in irritation, and he knew that his next words needed to be chosen carefully. He could continue to yell, probably make the entire situation worse and would likely have to keep his word and have the insolent little bitch publicly branded and sent off-planet forever, _or_ he could make the situation better- and possibly- _possibly_ have a chance to bed her again. He would probably regret his next move, but it was certainly a better choice than what had already been laid out before him...

-

“Are you aware of _Ataloa_ , home of the _Azlanian_ people and the cultural center of the galaxy?”

Bulma’s eyes narrowed suspiciously, but her scowl softened as she nodded. She wasn’t sure where in the hell the King was taking the conversation, but the mention of _Ataloa_ stopped her from pulling out of his grasp. _Ataloa_ was a gem, the most beautiful, fashionable planet she had ever been to; and it had been years since she set foot in one of its sprawling cities.

“There’s going to be a masquerade, the queens ball. It’s the biggest fucking party in the entire galaxy- It’s a terrible affair, full of pomp and pretentious assholes, pageantry and fashion and all that other shit I couldn’t care less about.”

Bulma’s eyes widened, her body tensing slightly as her heart began to beat a bit harder. Oh... _the queens masquerade_. She was pretty sure she was liking where the conversation was heading, and her anger quickly morphed into intrigue as she stared at the King.

“Yes, woman, I can see you know exactly the shit show ball I’m talking about. Anyway, I have to take a woman with me-" Vegeta stopped his sentence abruptly, shifting slightly and dropping his grip from her arm. Oh yes, the conversation was going in just the right direction, and Bulma took a deep breath, trying to calm her excitement and suppress her grin as the King crossed his arms irritably.

“I’ll say you’re an ambassador from whatever planet you’re from…”

“Earth, I’m from Earth,” she interrupted as Vegeta rolled his eyes.

“You’re an ambassador from _Earth_. Shit, who’s to say you’re not, I doubt anyone’s even heard of the place.”

Bulma should have been offended by his words, but she was too elated over the thought of the party to care. The _Azlanian_ royal masquerade, _hell_ \- it was something people only dreamed of attending. And to think, she’d be attending it with _a King_ … she was going to a _royal ball_ with a King, and a very powerful one at that. This would make up for his deceit tenfold, but she wasn't going to let him know that yet.

“I’ll have the tailors brought into the palace…to ah, do what they do. I can’t have you at my side looking like some peasant…”

Bulma thought about retorting, telling him that she came from the wealthiest family on Earth and she knew how to dress like a fucking queen, but that likely wouldn’t mean much to him. Earth wasn’t exactly on the radar for riches and fashion, plus, buying a dress worthy of the _Azlanian_ royal ball would totally wipe her savings out. 

“Tailored dress, excellent- better be some jewelry included too, and I get to pick."

"Gods, whatever. I'll let you talk to the royal jeweler..."

"Good. Go on,” Bulma retorted, waving her hand and motioning for the details. She knew there had to be more to it…

“You- you’re going to act as my…partner, and…” Vegeta fumbled with his words, and Bulma grinned slightly. Oh, this was _grand_ …

“So, I’m going as your girlfriend?”

“I wouldn’t put it that way…”

“Hmm, _right_.”

Vegeta glared at her as she grinned, and he bared his teeth, his canines gleaming in the bright sunlight within the open corridor and making her smile wider. His gesture was meant to be menacing, but Bulma knew good and well she had the upper hand.

“So?”

“So, what?”

“I assume you…you’re agreeable in joining me?”

“Oh, I’m agreeable alright. I’d love to join you at the queen’s ball, dress in a custom, high fashion dress and jewelry that cost more than I make in a year and pretend to be your girlfriend! That all sounds just- _fantastic_!” Bulma smiled wickedly, relishing in the crimson blush on the Saiyan’s face as he tried to retort. 

“What’s wrong, cat got your tongue?”

“What the fuck does that even mean?”

“Doesn’t matter. Anyhow, Mr. King, I’ve got to get some beauty rest before I start my job. I’d give you my number, but I know that _you know_ just where to find me,” Bulma winked, waving at Vegeta before suddenly turning away from him, strutting down the length of the corridor without taking a single glance back. She didn’t need to, she already knew his jaw would be on the floor. 

-

Vegeta stood with his mouth gaping slightly, watching in dumbfounded fascination as Bulma sashayed down his fucking corridor like she owned the damn place, shaking her shapely ass in a way that she knew would make him squirm. She was unbelievably impudent, entirely disrespectful and disgustingly ungrateful- and for some reason all of that made him want her even more. 

Vegeta shook his head, narrowing his lips in an attempt to forget his moronic expression. 

_"Damn her."_

No woman had ever treated him like she did, no woman ever had the gall or the guts to yell in his face- and for some reason, a frail little blue haired bitch had no problem looking him in the eye and telling him exactly what she thought. She didn’t give a shit whether he was going to like what she said or not- and it was indefinably, absurdly attractive… horribly so. It shouldn’t have been, nothing about her dominance should have appealed to him- but _oh, how it did._  

Vegeta swiftly turned in the opposite direction so he wouldn't have to be tempted by her anymore. If he had to watch any longer he would be inclined to chase her down and press her up against the wall right there in front of everyone, have another power struggle with her, show her who was boss as she fought him back and let him know he was wrong. He wanted her to ride him again, he wanted to tease her and taste her, bend her over his throne and fuck the shit out of her like the first night…

 _Gods, he wanted her-_ but he’d be damned before he’d let Bulma know just how much.

-

Bulma went to work, made good time, processed her scans and went back to her amazing suite for three days without being contacted by Vegeta. She had no problem holding out, but she knew that deep down the King was chomping at the bit, thinking of her, raring to take her again- and the knowledge of his need made her unbelievably satisfied.

When she was contacted on the fourth day, it wasn’t by the king, but by an assistant- and not just any assistant, but her very own. Brusset was soft-spoken for a Saiyan, and she found his voice quite soothing as he laid the schedule out for Bulma over the handheld. 

“Tomorrow you will come in for measurements at six. The dress will be created by the most talented _Orsalor_ in the fourth quadrant. Some will argue my opinion, but I say he’s the most inspired creature that has graced this entire galaxy.

Anyhow, the dress will be designed and created by the _Orsalor_ and his team within the next two weeks- they’ve really got a lot on their plate considering they’re making the queen mother’s dress, the Prince’s suit- as well as the King’s attire. You are a very lucky lady though, your dress is the most important of all, as all eyes are going to be on you.” 

Bulma grinned to herself as her assistant continued.

“The masquerade is in three weeks, however, and it’s imperative that you, _er_ , _well_ \- know the ropes. Not to be rude, but you’ve got to come in for a bit of training on how to compose yourself at the ball.”

“No problem there, I’ll be quite happy to oblige,” Bulma smiled, laying back in her tub full of bubbles and snacking on strawberries that she had gotten instantly transported from Earth directly to her suite.

Bulma knew she was going to blow the aliens away with her charm and grace, she had been to her share of balls in her lifetime and knew exactly how to compose herself. She had no doubt that she was going to take the masquerade by storm, no doubt that everyone there would know her name by the end of the night. 

Bulma Briefs, a human from Earth, would be on the arm of the most powerful man in the galaxy- as his girlfriend nonetheless!

And all eyes would be on her, just as they should.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to HannaBellLecter for editing, and thank you all for reading!


End file.
